


Bring Me To Life

by AbandonShip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, Character Development, Derek Loves Stiles, Derek Takes Care Of Stiles, Derek and Stiles are soulmates, Derek is more misguided than evil, Derek is part of the alpha pack, Derek turns good, Derek's favorite author is Jane Austen, Derek's favorite book is Pride and Prejudice, Deucalion tries to rape Stiles, Deucalion wants Stiles as a mate, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Gen, Gore, Guns and Bullets, Harry Potter reference if you squint, Hostage Situations, Hurt/Comfort, J.K Rowling is a fucking genius, Kidnap Recovery, Kidnapping, Language, Lonely!Derek, M/M, Misguided!Derek, Multi, One Buffy The Vampire Slayer reference if you squint, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Peter is dead, Pining, Prom, Rape Recovery, Rape Victim Blame, Scott and Stiles bromance, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Singing, Slow Build, Slow Dancing, Soulmates, Stiles Loves Derek, Stiles Takes Care Of Derek, Stiles Takes Derek To Church lololol, Stiles and Derek read Harry Potter together, Stockholm Syndrome, Symbolism, The Alpha Pack, The Spice Girls, Top!Derek, Violence, evil!derek, lonely!Stiles, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonShip/pseuds/AbandonShip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Universe: Where Evil!Derek is part of the alpha pack.<br/> <br/>Or the one where Deucalion kidnaps Stiles and Derek serves as his caretaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title is named after the song "Bring Me To Life" by Evanescence.

The swift wind blows past them, dead leaves crunching beneath their sneakers. It’s getting dark outside, the trees and plants nothing but black silhouettes against the pale moonlight shining down in the woods.

It reminds Scott of the time Stiles brought him out here to search for a dead body - the night he got bit by Peter Hale. They’d soon discover that Laura Hale had been killed, one out of three survivors of the Hale house fire, and the niece of Peter. The two would later find out that Peter was the murderer of several others, all somehow involved with the fire. Their pack would later destroy him, setting him on fire in these very woods, right in front of the Hale house. But that was all over now. They’ve moved on to deal with other monsters in Beacon Hills, such as the Kanima. Jackson’s now a werewolf living in London. He’ll occasionally visit and keep in touch with them.

            The pack’s out here searching for the next supernatural creature stirring trouble up. The three humans, Allison, Danny and Stiles carry flashlights with them, lighting up the pine trees, and the path ahead of them.

            “So Stiles, how’s your Dad taking werewolves being real and all?” Isaac asks.

            “Alright I guess” Stiles states. “Better than I thought he would anyway.”

            “That’s good” Allison comments.

            “I thought he’d shut me out for a little while, for lying so much.” Stiles mentions.

            “I think he’s just glad to know what’s actually going on in your life.” Allison remarks.

            “It made my mom and me closer.” Scott says.

            “My parents still don’t know anything,” Danny says. “I have to lie all the time.”

            “Mine haven’t even suspected a single thing” Lydia says, wishing her parents would notice. Nobody else says anything, all containing their deep sympathy for her.

 

The alpha pack stands on top of a tall peak, watching them as they walk through the trees.

There’s something strange he noticed about him when Derek first laid eyes on him. The sight of him makes his heart settle within his chest, as if the boy relaxes his entire being. 

            “Kill the others,” Deucalion orders. “Derek, I want you to specifically bring that red hooded human back to our lair… _alive_.” With a nod, Derek’s eyes flash red, lighting up the night before him. The alpha pack members split apart and descend down the hill, all taking different routes to get there.

            Derek runs down the slope, his black leather jacket blending in with the shadows, casted by the tall pine trees. He slows his pace, waiting for his pack get to the others before he does. It’d be much easier to capture the human if Stiles’ pack is distracted.

            Scott and Isaac wolf out together, sensing other werewolves nearby. Lydia, as a banshee can sense it too. She prepares her vocal chords to use her sonic scream. Allison immediately takes out her crossbow, not needing wolf instincts to tell her that something’s wrong. Danny gets in his fighting stance, a black belt in Taekwondo. Stiles clutches his metal baseball bat high in the air, ready to swing away at what’s to come.

            Deucalion swipes at Scott, who manages to bend backwards and dodge his lethal claws. Kali slides down a nearby pine tree, her finger and toenails leaving indents behind in the bark. She kicks her feet off and leaps at Isaac, tackling him onto the forest floor.  Allison shoots seven arrows at Ennis, all hitting him in the torso. Nothing seems to stop him from coming at her. Lydia uses her sonic scream to drive Ethan back into a tree. Aiden gets tornado kicked in the face by Danny, the force knocking him down onto the ground.

Stiles stands there, unsure if there’s an opponent for him to face. There usually is. He’s about to aid his pack when a dark figure approaches him from behind. Derek grabs the bat out of his bare hands and tosses the baseball bat off to the side, too far away for Stiles to go after for. The human backs away from the wolf.

            “Oh shit!” Stiles mutters under his breath. He’s about to make a run for it, when Derek snatches him up and throws him over his shoulder. “Put me down!” Stiles demands as he slams his fists against his back. He tries to deseperately squirm out of his strong grasp. “Put me down now!”

            Before he can call for his pack members to help him, Derek’s already running off with him. His surroundings pass by in a harsh, light headed blur. Everything seems to fade away right before him. He passes out.

           

            At first, he thinks it had all been a bad dream, but when he wakes up in a place he doesn’t recognize, he knows it isn’t. He’s in an empty basement with a bathroom. He's been sleeping on top of a cheap, bare mattress in the corner of the room.

            He has a damp washcloth folded neatly on his forehead, leaving a cool relief against his hot skin. He’s about to sit up when a weight sinks down into the mattress. A quick firm hand gently pushes him back down. Dizziness hits him like a semi-truck once more.

            “W-where am I?” He opens his eyes again, not sure when he closed them last.

            A gorgeous dark haired man sits on the edge of the mattress. He’s dressed in a black leather jacket, a white tank, and black skin tight pants. His kidnapper removes the washcloth, setting it down on the short side table. “Slowly,” The man insists. He slides a hand behind his back, carefully lifting him into a sitting up position, propped up on his elbows. “Here, drink this,” The werewolf holds a white plastic cup up to his pale lips. Stiles doesn’t think about it – he just obeys. He chugs it down, the cold water soothing his dry mouth and burning throat. “It’s Stiles, right?” Derek overheard one of his pack members call him that back in the woods. “I’m Derek.”

“What the hell happened?” Stiles snaps. “What did you do to my pack?!”

The truth is Derek isn’t sure what happened to the pack, Deucalion hadn’t told him. Derek knows how devastating it is - to find out most of the people you love are in danger or are dead. He can tell how much Stiles cares about each one of his pack members, how close they all are, just by looking into his eyes and watching all of them interact with each other in the woods.

“I’m not sure.” Derek replies.

 

 

For the next four weeks, Stiles never says a word.

Deucalion had been looking for a mate for a long time now. While he's away, he's forced to assign someone to care for his newly chosen mate. He assigns his most trustworthy alpha, Derek to care for Stiles.

Every time Derek goes downstairs, the boy will be resting on the mattress on his side, turned away from the entryway. He’ll approach him, patiently waiting for Stiles to turn over and sit up. Derek will baby feed him, awkwardly. Somehow he's able to feel the misery and pain the boy is going through, sending him a sharp pain in Derek’s chest. The boy’s face will be pinkish-red, his eyes swollen as if he had been crying all night long, maybe even a few panic attacks.

For the first week, the two never say anything to each other, an uncomfortable still and quietness. Halfway through the second week the wolf tries to fill the silence between them. He never asks Stiles any questions, he’ll just tell old stories about his family before the fire. Derek tells him about all the fun times his parents, siblings, uncles, aunts, cousins and he, used to have with each other. They’d play games out in the woods right in front of and behind their beautiful mansion. Games such as tag, hide-and-go-seek or truth or dare. He isn’t sure if Stiles actually listens to him as he drinks and eats, but it’s nice to share precious memories he’s held in for years with another person.

The third week after telling Stiles about a funny incident that happened to his sister Laura, Derek gets the boy to crack a smile, and maybe, quite possibly, a chuckle. Seeing Stiles laugh and smile for the first time makes Derek feel warm inside. The wolf hopes that he’ll be able to see it again soon.

It isn’t till the fourth week that Stiles doesn’t curl up in a ball anymore. Instead he sits there, waiting for the wolf to come down and talk to him. Eventually Stiles even starts drinking and eating with his own hands again, Derek assumes the boy won’t need him to do anything more for him, other than bring water and food down for him. With a frown on his face, he turns around to go back upstairs. It’s a shame that Derek actually enjoys talking to him, even when Stiles never talks back in return. Derek often wonders if Stiles ever gets lonely when he's not there. He wants to ask him questions, get to know him better but he doesn’t want to push the boy to find out, he’s afraid Stiles will judge him, maybe think poorly of him. Lately, Derek has been lonely and he’s afraid he’ll come off desperate to him.

The wolf suddenly feels a rough tug on his sleeve.

“Stay.” Stiles’ voice sounds a bit hoarse. Probably because it’s the first time he’s used his vocal chords in four weeks. Derek grins at him and sits down on the mattress across from him. He quickly starts up his routine in telling him more stories.

When the fifth week comes around, Derek can’t seem to get Stiles off of his mind. Whatever he was feeling towards him is odd. He’s never felt such a deep connection to anybody before. He’s never looked forward to talking to somebody as much he does with Stiles. The week after, Derek is spending more and more time in the basement with him then he does upstairs with the rest of his pack.

Near the end of the seventh week, Stiles starts briefly commenting on his stories, one to three words at a time, definite progress. The week after, Stiles is telling some stories of his own to Derek, most of them being about either his pack or his father – Sheriff Stilinski. Derek remembers his father being only a Deputy at the time when he tried to comfort Laura and him after the Hale fire. He doesn’t say anything about it. However, when asked how many girls drool over him, he tells him the tragic story of Paige and how Kate Argent used him. He never once mentions the Hale fire to him.

Stiles’ pack sounds great. The way Stiles describes the bond between everyone, makes them sound close, like a family would be. Derek misses that feeling of security he used to get with his relatives. Stiles talks about each member of his own pack with sadness in his eyes, thinking that they might all be dead, possibly killed by Derek’s pack. Derek begins to hate them for it.

Stiles tells him about his long time best friend, Scott McCall - how great of an alpha he is even though he has no clue what he’s doing most of the time but neither does Stiles, and that they're both in it together. He talks about Scott’s girlfriend Allison, how strong and tough she is. Derek flinches a little when he mentions her last name - Stiles is quick to reassure him that the Argents don’t hunt werewolves anymore and that they have a new code now.

Stiles talks about the beautiful Lydia Martin after, how smart and flawless she is. He tells him that he used to have the biggest crush on her and how long it took for him to get over her and move on. Then Stiles talks about Isaac Lahey. He compares him to a lost, innocent puppy that needs some loving. He discusses how abusive past with his father and how Scott offered him the bite. Then he talks about Danny, how everyone loves him and that he’s one of the nicest guys he’s ever met.

Stiles tells him all the dangers the pack’s faced together such as his own uncle and the Kanima. The way Stiles tells his stories; makes Derek feel as if he had been there the whole time.

 

Deucalion and the rest of the pack have been busy, not ever having time to go downstairs and talk to the boy. One night, when the rest of the pack actually have time to spare, they go downstairs together.

“It’s too bad I haven’t been able to properly introduce myself…the name’s Deucalion,” The blind man tells him. “This is Kali, Ennis, Aiden, Ethan-” The werewolf gestures each one of his pack members. “-and well, you’ve already met Derek.” Deucalion reaches out to awkwardly feel Stiles’ facial structure, memorizing it. “A lot better looking than I expected.”

The blind wolf starts to affectionately caress Stiles’ cheek. The human rejects his touch, turning his head away from him. In return, he earns a terribly painful slap across the cheek. Derek shudders at the sight. A strange instinctual sensation telling him something’s wrong rings through him. It’s almost like if he had been elsewhere, he still would’ve known.  The force is so strong it throws Stiles off balance. He falls back into the brick wall, barely managing to catch himself on it. Stiles cradles his red aching cheek in disbelief. He looks back at Deucalion with vulnerable eyes.

“Do not refuse me!” Deucalion waves a finger at him. The leader and the rest of his pack storm off in the direction of the staircase, all except Derek.

Derek stays to watch the trembling, fragile human slide down the wall back down onto his mattress. He hugs his knees to chest, burying his face into his legs. A long whimper rises out of Derek’s chest when he hears Stiles start sobbing quietly to himself.

Derek waits for the rest of the pack to leave before he joins him on the mattress. He hesitates for moment, and then he puts a comforting hand on Stiles’ shoulder. There’s not much he can do but sit beside him, offering human contact as a way to help him heal.

 

Derek’s never felt such horrible rage towards his own pack leader.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MURDER, ATTEMPTED RAPE & RAPE VICTIM BLAME.

Stiles settles down on his side, closest to the wall. He faces Derek who lies on his opposite side, doing his best to make him feel safe and secure. The thought of leaving doesn’t cross his mind once. Derek spends the entire night down there with him, comforting Stiles. The boy cries himself to sleep, and the werewolf falls into a slumber right after.

 

Derek is the first to wake up the next morning. He opens his eyes to see Stiles in the same position they fell asleep in. He’s moved a little closer to him but still faces him. Stiles has never looked so peaceful before, Derek can’t help but smirk at that. It saddens him to think he might be dreaming of home, where his father and pack are. He carefully gets up off the mattress and heads upstairs. He isn’t sure if his pack knows he spent the night down here.

Derek closes the locked basement door behind him and turns around. He feels a swift, sharp pain in his stomach, overloading his senses. Deucalion stands in front of him, his deadly canine claws piercing through his flesh.

At that precise moment, downstairs, Stiles wakes up to a sharp burning pain in the center of his chest. He’s certain that Derek's in some sort of pain.

Derek’s body tries to heal itself around the nails. Blood travels up his stomach and throat, it seeps out of his mouth, staining his teeth red.

“Touch the boy again, and I’ll kill you.” Deucalion threatens as he twists his nails around inside him. Derek barely even touched Stiles last night. A lot of his scent must have gotten on him somehow. “He’s _mine_.” Deucalion roars.

“I’m sorry,” Derek chokes out. “It w-w-won’t happen a-again.”

Without any remorse, Deucalion painfully tears his claws out of him and storms off.

 

 The next time Derek comes downstairs to feed him, Stiles shoots up off the mattress with a concerned look on his face. “Are you alright?” Stiles asks, his mouth gawked open.

“Yeah, fine, how come?” Derek’s eyebrows furrow in confusion.

“I - Never mind” Stiles says, assuming maybe after being down in this stupid basement for so long, he's starting to go crazy.

 

For the first time ever, Deucalion puts Derek in charge of the rest of the pack, sending them out into the woods. Derek had insisted on staying behind with Stiles, not trusting Deucalion alone with him. He’s forced to leave. He thinks about Stiles’ safety the whole time he’s out.

Kali manages to chase down an omega that’s corrupted their territory. She bear hugs the omega from behind, instantly catching him off his feet.  

“Your turn, Derek” Kali instructs a smile on her face. She wants to share the thrill of the kill with him.

Derek doesn’t move.

“Do it.” Ennis stands beside her.

“You know how to do it,” Kali encourages. “Just one little scratch to the throat and it’s over.”

All Derek has to do is get his wolf claws out and end it. He tenses up when he glances down at the innocent, terrified omega.

After Derek joined the alpha pack, he began to take part in slaughtering intruders. Mostly for his own benefit. It helped him cope with all the emotions he held inside of him, the guilt he carries with him everywhere he goes. Derek isn’t sure what’s keeping him from doing it again now. His mother’s words suddenly stick to him like a tattoo. _“You’re a predator, Derek, but that doesn’t mean you have to be a killer.”_   It’d be a lie to say that he never felt ashamed about killing people at the end of the day - it wasn’t the way his parents raised him to be.

“No.” Derek refuses.

It’s not till then he realizes that the frequent loneliness he feels isn’t the only thing that’s awakening his old self. It’s the boy they hold captive, who’s made him this way. The innocent, broken human makes the werewolf want to be a better person. The same one he was before his family died.

With that, Kali slits the poor omega’s throat. Derek can’t do anything but watch the light go out in his eyes. She shoves the murdered man out of her grasp, and onto the ground.

Derek knows someone from his pack will eventually tell Deucalion about the incident. He doesn’t know what the punishment would be but he doesn’t care as much as he used to. The others walk past Derek with a cold glare, disappointed in him. They leave him there to stare at the lifeless body in front of him. The life he chose not to take.

 

On their way back to the lair, he feels a sharp pain in his chest. He doesn’t know what it means. All he knows is something’s terribly wrong with Stiles.

When he returns, the werewolf immediately heads down the endless dusty steps of the basement. Derek stops halfway on the staircase when he sees Deucalion walking up the stairs. A horrible feeling sinks into his instincts. The wolf waits for his leader to walk by him, and close the basement door before rushing down the steps.

Derek tries to hold back the intense rage he feels towards Deucalion, the desire to rip the werewolf to pieces for laying a finger on him. Rather than revenge, he tries to focus on what’s more important: whether Stiles is hurt or not.

Stiles is huddled up against the wall on the mattress, right in the corner. He hugs his legs to chest. He presses his face into his trembling knees, his sobbing muffled by the fabric of his jeans. His clothes are shredded and slashed to reveal his bare skin and blood. He’s been scratched, bruised and beaten by Deucalion.

The wolf crawls onto the mattress with him. He reaches out to try and comfort him again. Stiles suddenly snaps his head up and squirms back even further into the corner of the wall as far away as he can. His face is swollen, his eyes puffy and red, tears streaming down his cheeks. Stiles stares at Derek like he doesn’t recognize him, almost like Deucalion’s returned. It makes Derek shudder, he’s never seen Stiles so petrified, so terrified.

“Stiles, it’s me,” Derek quietly says. “It’s me, Derek.”

The human instantly recognizes his voice, and even relaxes at the sound of it.

“Derek…” Stiles’ voice cracks.

The hesitant boy reaches out to touch the wolf. He pauses before seizing his shirt and pulling him in. He throws his arms around the back of Derek’s neck, clinging to him for dear life. Derek remembers Deucalion saying not to touch him again but he doesn’t care if he gets in trouble. All that seems to matter right now is Stiles.

Derek sadly gazes down at him, letting him cry into his leather jacket. He consoles him.

“He…he t-t-tried to…” Stiles has a difficult time explaining to him. Derek can smell the fear and anxiety pouring out of him. He rests his chin on the top of his head and rubs soothingly circles into his back. He hushes him, needing no explanations.

There’s something about Stiles that confuses Derek. It’s like every time they're together, something sparks between them, as if they’re connected by some sort of tie or link. Derek feels like he’s known the teenager his whole life. He isn’t sure if Stiles feels the same bond towards him in return. He’s too afraid to say or do anything about it, so he's left to wonder.  Maybe there's nothing special about it. Maybe they’re both just lonely and strive to be in another person’s company, wanting to be needed, and touched. Maybe Derek just needs someone to bring him back to life, someone to wake him up. Maybe Stiles needs someone to pick up all of his broken pieces and put them back together for him.

“I’m going to get you out of here.” Derek promises him.

 

Police Officer Becky McCormick sits down across the table from him. Stiles has known her for as long as his father’s been the county sheriff. He’s just received medical attention and examination. Even though it’s supposed to be a questioning, he can’t help feel like he’s in an interrogation with the tall lamp shining brightly in his eyes. It’s going to be hard to talk with the sheriff watching and listening through the false mirror.

After she’s done addressing the purpose of the interview, and immediate concerns, Stiles manage to tell her everything from the point when he was taken. It’s difficult to get his words across to her. He tends to be stuttering a lot. He’s terrified Deucalion will come back at any moment, and snatch him up again. He’s afraid to go back. He stays strong by reassuring himself that he’s at a police station. He’s safe now, nobody can hurt him. Becky must know how anxious and nervous he gets throughout. Every time he pauses she tells him that everything’s going to be okay.

“Is that all?” Becky asks.

Stiles nods at her. He fails at trying to act like everything’s alright with him, that he’s fine and that the experience hadn’t affected him in the slightest.

“I’m going to have to ask you some questions now,” Becky tells him. “Is that okay with you?”

“Yeah” Stiles says.

“You have the right to answer them or not.” She reminds him.

Becky proceeds in asking several graphic questions about both the kidnapping and the attempted rape. Almost all of the questions he doesn’t want to answer, but he does his best to give her the answers she needs. After he replies, the room falls silent. He can only hear her jotting down notes. The quietness reminds him of the eight weeks he lived in the basement. He can’t say he was always alone since Derek would come down to take care of him every day. He always looked forward to those times.

Stiles has responded to at least twenty five questions now. He’s starting to grow anxious about getting this done. He just wants to be at home. He wants to snuggle up in the bed that he's been away from for eight weeks. Home is the only place he feels secure.

 “Can I-I-I go home n-now?” Stiles pleads, glancing down at her long series of notes.

 “That’s all we should need,” Becky looks up from her notes at him. “Is there any additional information you’d like to report?”

 “No” Stiles says.

“Thank you for your cooperation,” She says. “And the courage to come forward, report this and endure the interview” Becky proceeds in explaining the next police procedures to him, and then she reassures him that none of it was his fault.

 

“Do you think you can keep an eye on him for me? Maybe stay the night at our place?” The Sheriff asks Scott. “I hate being away from him, especially at a time like this. I just need to find and lock up the bastards that did this to him.”

“Yeah, of course,” Scott agrees. “I’ll take great care of him, I promise."

“Thank you so much, Scott,” The sheriff says, slapping him on the back. “You have no idea how much that means to me. I’m so glad Stiles has a great friend like you.” The sheriff hugs him like another son.

“Anytime, Mr. Stilinski” Scott tells him. He throws an arm around the back of Stiles’ neck. Mostly to reassure the sheriff that he’ll be safe and sound as long as Scott’s with him. Stiles flinches at his sudden touch. He knows he can trust Scott though, so he quickly accepts it.

“I love you, son…” The sheriff embraces his son tightly afterwards.

“I l-love you too, d-d-dad…” Stiles murmurs into his father’s shoulder.

The true alpha links his arm with his best friend. He leads them out of the sheriff’s office and they head to the main entrance to leave.

Suddenly an FBI agent blocks the exit.

“Where do you think you two boys are going?” Agent McCall asks.

“Get out of the way.” Scott grits through his teeth.

“Looks like I may be investigating this case, after all” Agent McCall says.

“Move!” Scott tries to get around him.

“I’ll have to ask Stiles a few questions before I let you go.” He says.

“What do you want?” Scott asks.

“Scotty,” Agent McCall frowns at him. “Should you really be talking to your own father like that?”

“Only Stiles can call me that.” Scott tones his voice down a hair.

“Whatever,” Mr. McCall rolls his eyes, and focuses his attention on Stiles. “Tell me, Stiles, how does a young man like you almost get raped by another man?”

“Shut the fuck up right now or I swear-” Scott threatens.

“News flash: real men don’t get raped.” The FBI agent continues. “Or almost raped or whatever the hell you’re accusing your kidnappers of.” Stiles can see Scott beside him, boiling with anger and trembling with hatred. “It must have been something you were wearing at the time, but then again, who would ever want to have sex with someone like you-”

Scott  cuts his father off with a brutal punch to the face. The strong force makes the man almost lose his balance. Scott manages to shove his dad out of the way, and lead his best friend out of the police station.

Stiles can’t help but believe everything Scott’s father said to him. He’s never felt so weak and pathetic about something before.

 

“I’m so sorry, Stiles” Scott says as he drives them back to Stiles’ house. “I’m so sorry he said that shit to you.”

“It’s o-okay,” Stiles says. “It’s n-n-not your f-fault.”

“Don’t listen to anything he says to you or anybody for that matter,” Scott tells him. “Nobody deserves to have their body violated like that – None of it is your fault, Stiles. Both men and women can be raped, there is no gender. It can happen to anyone! And don’t even get me started about his _clothes_ comment-” Scott growls. “-It doesn’t matter what the hell you’re wearing. Fuck everybody who says something so insensitive like that!” He pauses for a moment to breathe. “Rape is about power, control and dominance, not sex! Nobody ‘asks for it’ or ‘enjoys it’ dammit!”

Stiles always knew Scott was a secret activist.

 

“What did your dad say?” Scott asks as he watches the popcorn cook in the microwave.

“He said it’d be okay,” Stiles states. “Just nobody outside the pack can come over.”

“Cool, you sure you’re okay with it?” Scott asks.

Even though having the rest of the pack over makes Stiles a little anxious, he nods his head, wanting to please Scott. He just wants everything to be back to normal. Besides, puppy piles and movie nights always made him feel better. The pack curls up on and in front of the couch to watch _10 Things I Hate About You_. It was Stiles’ choice and is one of his favorite movies of all time. Scott and Allison giggle at every funny movie line there is, Isaac and Lydia are intrigued by the romantic scenes and Danny steals all the popcorn.

Snuggling up with the pack like this makes him feel safer than he had felt in the hospital and police station. Every time someone repositions on the couch or floor, gets up to move, or enters the room, Stiles gets slightly startled. Eventually the pack leaves and goes back home, all saying their goodbyes to both Scott and Stiles.

Stiles is in denial with himself, he thinks he’s okay, even though he’s really not. He doesn’t realize how much he needs someone there at his side to protect, reassure and comfort him. He doesn’t realize how safe he feels when somebody’s close to him. He thinks he needs to avoid the thoughts, feelings and conversations. He thinks he needs to isolate himself from others in order to move on from this.

“C-Can we leave t-t-the light on?” Stiles tries not to sound scared. He knows the dark might cause flashbacks of the dimly lit basement he’d been kept in for eight weeks. He even tries to avoid looking outside his window where the sun has disappeared beyond the horizon.

“Yeah, no problem” Scott says. “I’ll take the floor.”

“D-D-Do you think you could…s-s-hare my bed with m-me?” Stiles asks.

“Sure, buddy” Scott sits down on the bed next to him with his back against the headboard. “You can go to sleep, I’ll stay up and keep watch for you.” Without another word, Stiles rests the back of his head in Scott’s lap and tries to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post Chapter 3 sometime tomorrow night :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting so late! I had to work later than I thought tonight.

Scott is overprotective of him at times. Allison constantly checks up on him. Not only does she calm him down when he gets really anxious, she gives the best hugs too. Lydia is the only one he really talks to about the kidnapping and attempted rape. She’s there to listen and give him some guidance if he needs it. Empathetic Isaac is always able to put himself in Stiles’ shoes. He always acts as if he understands what he’s going through and that he’s not alone. Danny tells him great jokes, constantly cheering him up whenever he needs some humor.

The pack continues movie nights together at Stiles’ house. Once he’s feeling more like himself again, they reduce it from every day to every Friday night. They help him get caught up in school, study for tests, and make up everything he’s missed. He constantly has panic attacks, flashbacks and nightmares. Luckily, his father and his friends are always there for him. It takes a long time for them to lessen, and for things to start feeling normal again. It’s all a slow process of mending the internal damages…the only problem is scars don’t heal.

 

An entire school year goes by, making the pack juniors in high school.

There’s an enormous amount of progress within the last year. Since Stiles got kidnapped, there have been less supernatural incidents. Those tend to stress, and wear the pack out to death, not to mention the severe anxiety they go through together. Stiles is back to his normal, sarcastic self for the most part. The stuttering has completely disappeared, and he’s talking a lot more than he was before. Ever since Derek helped him escape, Stiles has been feeling like there’s something missing from his life…he isn’t sure what.

It’s Saturday night, and they’ve just won a Lacrosse game. The boys are in the locker room, changing out of their Lacrosse uniforms, and back into their casual wear.

“That movie you showed us last night was really funny, Stiles!” Danny strips off his uniform and hangs it up in his locker.

“What was that called again?” Isaac dances into his pair of jeans.

“ _The Internship_ ” Stiles tells him.

“I’ve never laughed so hard.” Danny says. “I loved all the _Flashdance_ and _Harry Potter_ references throughout.”

“I think the Quidditch match was my favorite part of the whole movie,” Isaac says. “So funny”

 “That one guy with the glasses is a really good actor.” Scott comments. “I heard he’s going to be starring in _The Maze Runner_.”

“Love those books! He’ll be great in the movies,” Danny states. “That guy is so damn attractive too.”

“What’s the next movie night going to be?” Scott asks.

“Either _Hall Pass_ or _Grizzly Rage_.” Stiles states.

 

His dad wouldn’t be home tonight. Without any luck, he’s still working hard to find his kidnappers. Stiles carries his bag full of Lacrosse gear as he walks up the stairs to bedroom. The lights in his room are turned off, he still dreads the dark. He blindly tosses the bag somewhere off to the side when his eyes catch the outline of a dark human figure near his window. He stumbles over to quickly flick on the light switch.

“Derek?” Stiles gapes his mouth open. The werewolf doesn’t say anything; instead he smiles crookedly at him, his nostrils flaring. He can smell his pack members’ scents on him. Probably from all the puppy piles they have during their meetings, hang outs and movie nights. Derek remembers the two times he comforted Stiles, leaving his own scent on him. There’s no trance of it anymore…he misses that and he isn’t sure why. “Hi” Stiles nervously rubs the back of his own neck.

Stiles hasn’t been able to get Derek out of his head for an entire school year now. He’s been having dreams about him ever since Derek helped him escape. Strange dreams that quite possibly involve Stiles waking up in the middle of the night to see Derek standing in the corner of bedroom just like this. Sometimes in his dreams, the werewolf even gets into bed with him and holds him against his warm body. It might even go a lot farther that, to the point where maybe Stiles questions his own sexual orientation. And wow, Stiles really has to STOP thinking about it before his lower area betrays him in front of Derek.

“How are you doing?” The alpha asks.

“Fabulous, thanks” Stiles gives him a sarcastic thumbs up with a tight smile on his face. “How you’ve been?”

“Fine,” Derek says. “Thanks”

“Did you find another pack or what?” Stiles asks.

“No.” Derek states.

“You’re…still with them?” Stiles’ heart drops to the pit of his stomach. He hates to think that Derek is here to take him back to the basement, back to make him serve as Deucalion’s mate.

“No,” Derek quickly confirms, noticing how tense Stiles has become. “The night after I helped you escape, I never went back.”

“So you’re an omega now?” Stiles concludes. He sits down on the edge of his bed to listen to him.

 The werewolf nods at him. “You grew your hair out,” Derek states, the corner of his lips curl up into a smile. “Looks nice”

“Derek,” Stiles says. “What are you doing here?”

The truth is he’s been really lonely, especially without a pack again. Derek has to admit that he’s been a huge stalker. The alpha would him follow places, making sure Stiles got there okay, watching over him from a distance. Sometimes, while Stiles was at school, he’d sneak in through his bedroom window. He’d stand there, just breathing in Stiles’ scent. His scent reminds him of home - at home with his family before Kate Argent used him to get to them.

Other than his family, he’s never longed for another person so much before. He can’t handle the constant loneliness anymore.

“Do you need a place to stay…?” Stiles sounds like he’s offering.  Derek nods, his shameful eyes set on the floor. There’s a long pause between them before Derek directs his gaze back up at Stiles. “I’ll grab you some blankets and pillows from the hall closet.”

Stiles leaves to  do so. When the human returns he lays it out on the floor for him, right in front of his window.

“Thank you.” Derek says quietly.

“I…like to keep the light on, is that okay?” Stiles asks.

“It’s not a problem” Derek reassures him. He settles down on the floor where the boy has made him a nest of blankets and pillows.

“It makes me feel…safer.” Stiles adds. He heaves the pull chain light on in his closet, flicks off the main bedroom light, and then crawls into bed.  

 “Hey Derek” Stiles says. He turns over onto his side, his head propped up on his arm. He looks over the bed at Derek. The closet light shines on his back casting his shadow on the wall.

“Yeah” He replies.

“What’s it like being a werewolf?”

“I don’t know,” Derek says. “I was born a werewolf.” He stares up the ceiling, thoughtfully. “So I guess the real question is…what’s it like being human?”

“Fragile,” Stiles tells him. “Really weak.”

“You’re not weak, Stiles” Derek declares. “You’re…one of the strongest humans I’ve ever met.”

“Thanks,” Stiles smiles. “Hey Derek” He says a moment later.

“Yeah”

“Do you know what happened to the alpha pack?”

“No,” Derek says. “I never went back, remember?”

“Oh,” Stiles simply says. “Hey Derek”

“Yeah”

“Do you ever get…lonely?” Stiles asks.

“…Yeah,” It takes a lot for Derek to admit it. “Why?”

“I do too,” Stiles says. He turns over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling with him.

“Hey Derek”

“Yes?” Derek sighs loudly.

“…I miss my mom…like a lot.” Stiles tells him. Derek is almost positive he can hear the boy sniffle. “Do you ever miss your family?”

Derek didn’t even know Stiles knew about the Hale fire. He would’ve been so young at the time, he’s surprised Stiles even remembers…maybe he overheard his father talking about it, or maybe mentioned it to him when he was older.

“Every day” He replies.

“It wasn’t your fault, you know.” Stiles says. “I don’t think your relatives would be too happy to know that she not only killed innocent people - she hurt you, used you and took advantage of you, Derek.” Derek has never told anybody about that before. He’s stunned that Stiles was able to fit all the puzzle pieces together, and figure out his dark secret. “Your family would’ve wanted you to be happy,” Derek isn’t sure what to say about that. If Cora was taken advantage of and used to get to him, he wouldn’t blame her for it either. “I think you deserve to be happy.” Stiles adds softly. There’s a long pause between them. "Hey Derek?"

"Yes, Stiles?" Derek asks, his tone sadder than before.

"Do you snore?" He asks. Derek chooses to ignore that one question and closes his eyes.

For the first time since the Hale fire, Derek goes to sleep believing that his family’s death isn’t his fault.

 

Derek wakes up to someone singing in the shower the next morning. He sits up and glances over the bed to find half of the sheets lying on the floor, the other half still hanging off the edge of the mattress. He probably threw them off of himself, and got up. You’d think Stiles would be more of a sleep-until-two-in-the-afternoon kind of person.

 _“I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want,”_ Stiles sings loudly. _“So tell me what you want, what you really really want,”_ Derek listens in, surprised by how good his singing voice is. _“I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ha. If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever friendship never ends.”_

Stiles returns to his bedroom. He's just finished neatly cuffing his sleeves. He’s dressed in a light blue button up shirt, and black dress pants. He goes to his closet and pulls out one of his nicest ties. He sets it around and underneath his collar before he starts to tie it. It’s a dark blue tie with thin sky blue diagonal stripes on it.

“Why are you all dressed up?” Derek asks.

“It’s Sunday,” He shifts his gaze to look up at Derek. He’s got a crooked smile on his face before he looks down at his tie again. “It’s church day”

Stiles seems to be having a difficult time tying his tie on the right way.

“Here,” Derek grins. “Let me.” The werewolf gently slaps the boy’s hands away to take over.

“Thanks,” Stiles says softly as he watches Derek tie it for him. “My dad usually does it for me...” He says, almost in a sad tone. “He usually goes with me but he’s been working a lot lately, and he hasn’t had time…so I’ve just been going alone.” Derek listens as he finishes tying it correctly, and then straightens it out for him. “Do you want to come with me?” He sounds hopeful.

“I haven’t been back to church since…the fire” Derek says.  

“Why?” Stiles asks.

“I don’t think I deserve to be forgiven.”

After a long pause, Stiles drags him by his leather jacket sleeve, and over to his closet. “Come on, I’m taking you to church.”

 

After Stiles is done dressing Derek in one of his formal outfits to wear - that actually fits him - he takes him to the church. They walk into the church auditorium together, only having missed the brief opening of the sermon.

The human leads the werewolf over to the nearest church bench, and sits down with him. They join in on reciting the Lord’s Prayer in unison with the rest of the church.

_“Our Father, which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy Name. Thy Kingdom come. Thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven. Give us this day our daily bread. And forgive us our sins, As we forgive those who sin against us.  And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil. For thine is the kingdom, The power, and the glory, Forever. Amen.”_

Pastor Abigail’s sermon this week is about forgiveness. Oh the irony. For the next ten minutes, she preaches about how God will always forgive you, no matter what.

“If you’re able, please stand,” Pastor Abigail steps out from behind the altar. “And join us in singing _Amazing Grace_ , on page three hundred and nintey four”

In front of them is a book holder that lies on the back of the pew. Stiles pulls out one of the books, and flips it open to page three hundred and ninety four. He huddles closer to Derek to share with him. As the organ starts playing, Derek sings with him. He purposely tones down his voice just to hear more of Stiles’ singing voice. He wishes he could listen to it all day, soothingly to both his human and his wolf.

Halfway through the sermon, they spot Scott and Melissa. They sit in a pew just a few rows back of them. Scott looks at Stiles with confusion, occasionally glancing over at Derek with a glare. It didn’t occur to Stiles that Scott recognizes Derek as his kidnapper, and a member of the alpha pack. They can't risk Scott confronting them, and making a scene in a public place. The two bolt out of there right after the sermon ends.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeff Davis said that alphas can cover up their scents. Just wanted you to know I didn't make that up lol

Soon after Stiles and Derek arrive home, they go upstairs to his bedroom. The teen collapses into his computer desk chair. Derek sits on the edge of the bed across from him.

 “Oh shit!” Stiles looks down at his phone and springs up out of his chair.

“What?” Derek stands up off the bed, preparing for the worst.

“Scott says he’s on his way over,” Stiles explains. “You need to hide - like right now!” The boy drags the werewolf over to the closet. “I’ll tell you when it’s okay to come out! Don’t make a sound!”

“I’m covering up my scent right now” Derek tells him.

“I’ll try to keep him downstairs.” Stiles says. When they hear the front door burst open downstairs, Stiles immediately stuffs Derek into the back of the closet and shuts the closet door. Stiles heads downstairs - only to see Scott, on his way up the stairs.

“Has somebody been here?” Scott asks as he brushes past him.

“What?” Stiles’ heartbeat picks up. “Uh…I don’t know, man...what are you talking about?” Stiles whirls around, and follows him up the staircase. “Maybe you should get those wolfy senses of yours checked out!”

Scott goes in his bedroom to investigate.  He walks over to the other side of the bedroom where Derek slept, the suspicious blankets and pillows rustled. Scott checks under the bed first, with no luck. Before Stiles can stop him, his best friend heads over to the closet, and opens the door.

When he sees Derek inside, Scott practically leaps at him.

“Wait! Wait! Scott! Stop! No!” Stiles yells as he watches his alpha grab hold of Derek’s leather jacket collar, and hold him up against the closet shelves “No! Stop! Let him go!”

“He kidnapped you, Stiles!” Scott tightens his grip on his jacket, his wolf claws making indents in the fabric.

“Thou shall not kill, Scott!!! _Thou shall not kill!_ ” Stiles panics as he desperately tries to pry his hands off of the other wolf. “He abandoned his pack to help me! He helped me escape!” Scott continues to growl at Derek, barely even flinching. “Scott, please! Listen to me, Scott!” The true alpha releases the former alpha pack member, and slowly backs away, panting with anger.

“Are you alright?” Stiles asks. Derek makes eye contact with him. He sees what Stiles feels towards him, not just from his enhanced senses, but by looking into windows of his soul. Stiles is scared and worried for him…the boy cares about him. “Derek?” Stiles pulls the werewolf back into reality. His tone sounds even more concerned than he was to begin with. “Are you okay?”

Derek gives him a nod, before looking back down at the ground again.

“You’ve got a hell of a lot of explaining to do.” Scott says.

 

Scott sits down in the computer desk chair. Stiles and Derek sit on the edge of the bed across from him. It takes an incredible amount of time to explain everything. Stiles focuses how Derek cared for him when he was being kept in the basement, and how he helped him escape the alpha pack. By the time he’s finished telling the story, and answering the questions, his cell phone rings. Stiles departs the room to answer it, leaving the two werewolves alone together.

“I just want you to know that I still don’t trust you.” Scott says coldly. As he leans in closer, his eyes turn into an icy threatening glare. “If you hurt him, I swear-”

“I won’t,” Derek cuts him off. 

“Let him finish,” Scott clenches his teeth together tightly. “If you hurt him, I swear to God, I’ll kill you.”

Stiles walks down the hall back to his bedroom. He freezes in the doorway when he catches the murdering glare the true alpha is giving the former alpha pack member. He not only senses the angry tension in the room, he feels it.

“Uh, so that was my dad,” Stiles tries to ignore it. “He wanted to tell me that he’ll be home in an hour.” As he talks, his best friend’s cold eyes never leave Derek’s, almost like he’s expecting him to attack any minute now. “Hey Scotty, I don’t mean to be rude or anything but I think – er – now might be a good time to leave.” Stiles rubs the back of his neck nervously. “Before my dad gets home.” He adds.

“I’m not leaving you alone with him.” Scott glances over at him for the first time since he left the room.

“Scott…”  Stiles sighs. “Derek isn’t going to try anything, I promise. Besides I can take care of myself.” Stiles walks over to the side of his bed. He reaches underneath his pillows to pull out a baseball bat. “See?” He displays the bat and even gives it a swing for him.

Scott takes a moment to think about everything. He eventually gets up out of his chair, and walks over to his best friend.

“I trust you with my life…but I don’t trust him,” He looks at him with those big puppy eyes he has. He puts a hand on his shoulder. “Just please…please be careful.”

“I will, don’t worry.” Stiles gently slaps him on the back.

“One last question before I go,” Scott says. “Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles shifts awkwardly in place.

“I didn’t think it mattered that much.” Stiles replies. Scott opens his mouth to argue with him but closes it again as he glances over at Derek.

Stiles walks Scott down the hall, and out the door. He watches Scott swing a leg over his motorcycle, and start up its engine.

 “I’ll see you tomorrow at school.” Scott says before he puts on his helmet.

“See you tomorrow.” Stiles waves goodbye.

When he returns to his bedroom, he finds Derek looking at some of the books he keeps on his shelves. “That went well.” Derek says sarcastically.

 

 

Sheriff Stilinski brings home some fast food. Stiles and he sit in front of TV, and eat their dinner together. During the commercials, his father asks how school is going, and how the pack is doing. He tells him just about everything that’s been going on in their lives and his, apart from a werewolf living upstairs in his bedroom. He can’t help but bring up how his father should eat healthier a few times throughout. Once the movie’s over, and they’ve finished eating, Stiles says goodnight to his father and goes back to up his room.

 He finds Derek sitting in the computer desk chair where he left him. He stares at the corner of the bedroom, not really doing anything.

“I saved you the other half of my sandwich.” Stiles says. He sets the plate down on the desk in front of him.

“Thank you” Derek says politely.

 

Stiles sits on his bed with his laptop, finishing up his English essay. He glances up every now and then to see Derek eating his food. By the time Stiles finishes his paper and prints it out, Derek has finished eating. He picks up his dish and takes it back to the kitchen. He returns upstairs to catch the werewolf staring at one of his bookshelves.

“Have you ever read any of the _Harry Potter_ books?” Stiles asks.

“No,” Derek replies. “I’ve always wanted to though. I’ve heard good things.”

“You haven’t read them?” Stiles’ jaw drops open. “It’s amazing! J.K Rowling is a fucking genius! What kind of books do you like?”

“I like Jane Austen’s books a lot.” Derek tells him. “ _Pride and Prejudice_ is my favorite.”

“Oh…so you’re more of classic book kind of guy?” Stiles smirks crookedly at the thought.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that.” Derek replies. Stiles pulls _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer’s Stone_ off the shelf.

“Do want me to read you the first chapter, to see if you like it?” Stiles asks. “I think you will, I’ve reread the series about a million times.” He crawls on his bed and gets comfortable. His back snuggled up against a pillow in a sitting up position. Stiles pats the empty space on the mattress for Derek to come join him.

“Yeah…sure” Derek grunts out nervously. The werewolf walks over and slowly gets into bed with him. The boy snuggles closer to him, till their arms and legs are nearly touching.

The wolf listens to the human as he reads aloud to him. Derek thoroughly enjoys the writing style, and becomes more and more fascinated with the story as they read the first few chapters together. It’s an added bonus with Stiles reading to him, he loves listening to his voice.

At the beginning of the fifth chapter, Stiles passes out. While he sleeps soundly, Derek carefully takes the book out of his hands, marks the page and sets it down on the bedside table. The older man is far too tired to move back onto the ground, the same place he slept last night. Besides, he likes being close to Stiles like this - the human makes him feel something that he’s never felt before.

As the night goes on, Stiles seems to inch closer and closer to Derek. The boy’s head seems to fall limp onto the wolf’s shoulder. The older man only snuggles closer, the side of his head resting on top of the teenager’s.

 

Colors of yellow, orange, red and pink bleed through the bedroom window as the sun rises beyond the horizon. Derek is the first to wake, surprised to find Stiles’ head still resting on his shoulder. He doesn’t dare move, afraid he’ll wake the boy. He watches Stiles sleep soundly against him, mumbling nonsense in his sleep. It makes his heart flutter when he hears the boy mutter Derek’s name, dreaming of him. Sometimes a wide bright smile will stretch across his face, and he’ll giggle a little.

Derek frowns deeply when the alarm clock sounds. He’d forgotten that Stiles has to get up, and go to school. He doesn’t want him to leave. He wants to stay like this with him for as long as time will allow them to.

Stiles stretches his arms above his head, then his legs. A smile forms across his face as his stiff muscles loosen. The human snaps his eyelids open, and glances over at the werewolf. He flails his limbs about in surprise. This causes him to stumble out of bed, dragging some of the blankets and pillows with him. He snaps up off the floor in a flash, trying to act as if he hadn’t just fallen off the bed. 

“So uh…I need to get ready for school.” Stiles says.

He stands there awkwardly for a moment before Derek nods his head at him. The werewolf watches the human grab clothes out of his dresser and head into the bathroom across the hall. The alpha can hear the shower start up and Stiles start to sing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Here you go... :)

               “There’s a pack meeting after school today, right?” Stiles whispers to Scott, who sits in front of him.

               “Yeah” Scott replies quietly.

               The school bell rings for class to begin.

               “It’s Monday,” Mrs. Elliott says. “Guess what that means!”

               “Poem of the day” A student blurts out from the back of the classroom.

               “Correct,” Mrs. Elliot smiles brightly. She goes around the classroom to hand out a worksheet to each student. “But today’s a different kind of poem - a sonnet. Can anybody tell me what a sonnet is?” She calls on the first student to raise her hand in the air.

“A sonnet is a significant thought or idea-” Lydia explains. “-that consists of fourteen lines.”

“Very good, Ms. Martin,” Mrs. Elliot says. She catches Stiles staring out the window. “Mr. Stilinski,” He whips his head around to give her his full attention. “Care to read it aloud for the class?”

               “Uh, yeah, sure” Stiles looks down at the paper in front of him. “Sonnet twenty-nine by William Shakespeare,” He clears his throat before starting. “ _When, in disgrace with fortune and men's eyes, I all alone beweep my outcast state, And trouble deaf heaven with my bootless cries, And look upon myself, and curse my fate,_ ” He clears his throat before continuing. “ _Wishing me like to one more rich in hope, Featured like him, like him with friends possessed, Desiring this man's art and that man's scope With what I most enjoy contented least; Yet in these thoughts myself almost despising, Haply I think on thee—and then my state, Like to the lark at break of day arising, From sullen earth, sings hymns at heaven's gate; For thy sweet love rememb'red such wealth brings. That then I scorn to change my state with kings._ ”

               “Thank you,” Mrs. Elliot says. “What do you think it means?” She asks the class.

               “He’s envious,” Lydia gets called on again. “He wants what another person has…perhaps he's a beggar” Mrs. Elliot nods her head, not saying whether it’s right or wrong. Stiles throws his arm up in air and she calls on him.

               “I think it’s about a sad, lonely man who despises himself,” Stiles tells her. “The lark represents his beloved and is the only one with the ability to change him and make him happy again.”

               “Hmm, very good answers” Mrs. Elliot glances back and forth between Stiles and Lydia.

 

               Scott and Stiles head down to the cafeteria together. They talk about what the pack meeting after school is going to be about. They come to a sudden halt when they spot a familiar broody figure in the corner. He leans his back up into the lockers with his hands shoved deeply in his leather jacket pockets. Scott sighs loudly at his sudden appearance.

               “I’ll take care of this.” Stiles tells him. He puts a hand on Scott’s shoulder - a way of telling him to move along without him, that he’ll meet up with him later. Scott can’t help but throw a deathly glare at his Stiles’ former kidnapper, before heading to the lunchroom alone.

               “What are you doing here?” Stiles approaches him.

               “I went for a run in the woods today,” Derek says. He looks around to make sure nobody is around to overhear him. “I found a dead body near the creek…Kali’s body - poisoned with wolfsbane.”

               “There must be new hunters in town,” He guesses. “The Argents don’t hunt anymore.”

               “I thought you should know,” Derek states. “I think you should let your pack in on it too.”

               “There’s a pack meeting after school at Scott’s house,” Stiles explains. “I think you should come with me. We could tell them together.”

               “I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Derek frowns. “They don't like me much.”

               “You’ll be fine,” Stiles says. “How did you get in the school in the first place?”

               “This school has always had the worst security,” He says. “It’s easy to get in.”

               Stiles can’t help but laugh at that. It’s so true.

               “I’ll see you after school,” Stiles says. “My jeep's out in the parking lot, we’ll meet up there.”

               “Sounds like a plan.”

 

               Without knocking first, the alpha and the human walk in the McCall house. They take a seat in the living room with the rest of the pack.

               “What is _he_ doing here?” Scott stands in the center of the living room.

               Stiles nudges Derek in the side gently for him to speak.

               “I found a dead body in the woods,” Derek explains. “It’s Kali’s body, a former member of the alpha pack…she was murdered.”

               “How do we know you didn’t really kill her?” Scott asks.

               “I can prove it.” Derek replies.

              

               The moon rises above the dark blue horizon, its bright light shining through the dimly lit swaying trees. The dead leaves on the forest ground crunch beneath the pack’s feet as they follow Stiles’ former kidnapper.

                “How do we know this isn’t a trap?” Scott asks.

               “Will you please just trust him this once?” Stiles pleads.

               “Right here” Derek leads them to the edge of the creek where Kali’s dead body lies. There’s a bullet hole in her forehead. The veins in her face throughout are a black, purplish green, their visibility enhanced due to the wolfsbane poisoning. “It must’ve happened last night. Look recent.”

               “Can you at least cover it up or something?” Stiles squirms about, squeamishly.

               “Do you believe me now?” Derek looks at Scott. His eyebrows suddenly rise in confusion when he sees a familiar figure out in the distance. “Cora?”

               The pack whirls around to look at who he’s staring at.

               “Who’s that?” Scott asks.

               “My sister – my little sister” Derek tells them. He makes his way through the crowd of teenagers to run to her. “Cora!” He realizes that she’s running from something. “Cora!” He calls her name again. She comes to a sharp halt to look in his direction.

               “Derek?” Cora says.

               The sounds of nearby gunshots ring out behind her. It makes her break out into a fast run again.

               “Run!” Cora warns them.

               “Shit, hunters” Stiles mutters under his breath. “I told you we shouldn’t have come out here this late!” He yells at Scott.

               And with that, the pack starts running away.

 

               The pack has been running for a long while. They run in zigzags, trying to avoid every bullet shot at them. Their legs race against time as they enter deeper and deeper into the woods, hurdling over obstacles lying along the forest ground.

                Stiles is the only one frantically glancing behind him to make sure the hunters aren’t catching up or shooting at them. If he stops now, they’re catch up and most likely kill him first, mistaking him for a werewolf. His heart races against his chest. He’s never been so out of breath before. Stiles tries to gain more speed but his legs grow tired, weak and weightless.

               He takes his eyes off the woods ahead of him and looks behind him to make sure the hunters aren’t ganging up on them again. He checks a bit longer than usual. The werewolves in front of him leap over the large fallen tree branch, expecting the human to do the same. Stiles gets his foot caught under the stick. He yelps loudly as he stumbles forward, and then lets out a grunt when he collides with the forest floor.

               Derek knows something’s wrong with Stiles, not because he hears him, he just knows. He isn’t sure how or why. He whirls around and goes back for him. Scott follows closely behind him. One of the hunters raises their gun high up in the air, aiming at the human on the ground. The hunter’s finger hovers over the trigger, directing it for Stiles’ head.

               “STILES!!!” Derek is the first to get to him. The alpha leaps out in front of the human to use his body as shield. The bullet hits him straight in the chest, he hits the ground with a rough grumble.

               “DEREK!!!” Stiles screams, instantly crawling over to his aid. Derek lets out a painful grunt when Stiles presses down on the wound to lessen the bleeding. The human feels the same instinctual feeling he experienced the last time Derek got hurt. He doesn’t need to witness it to know - he just knows. Like the alpha, he doesn’t understand it either.

               “Stiles!” Scott fearfully shouts.

               Stiles is quickly reminded that the hunters are still out to get them. He looks up to see the hunters aiming at them with their shotguns again. Almost what Derek had done seconds ago, Stiles dives on top of Derek to protect him. He tenses up, waiting for a sharp bullet to pierce through his back.

               The rest of the pack has noticed their absence, and has come back to help them. Just in time, Allison sneaks up on the hunter, and high kicks the shotgun out of the man’s hands, and then knocks him out with one punch to the face. Too tired to use any of his Taekwondo moves on anybody, Danny grabs a large stick and knocks another hunter out with it. Lydia uses her ear damaging, sonic banshee scream to scare the rest of them away.

                Scott and Isaac rush over to help Stiles with Derek. Cora has shown up among the rest of them too. She stands beside them, looking down at her older brother with concern. They haven’t seen each other since the Hale fire.

               “Deaton will know what to do.” Scott says.

               “Let’s get out of here.” Allison takes charge.

              

               Stiles cradles Derek’s head in his lap the whole car ride to the animal clinic, praying that he’ll be alright, and that Deaton will be able to help him. Derek gazes up at Stiles, trying to reassure him that he’ll be okay before passing out.

               It takes two to carry the unconscious werewolf all the way into the animal clinic. Allison holds the door open for Scott and Isaac, as they carry Derek inside.

               “Oh dear,” Dr. Deaton says. He steps out from behind the counter, and follows them into the back room. “What’s happened?”

               “He got shot by one of the hunters,” Scott explains as Isaac and he lift Derek up onto the table. “We’re thinking the bullets were laced with wolfsbane like they usually are.”

               Stiles stands closest to the unconscious wolf, his fingers laced together with Derek’s. He watches with tears streaming down his cheeks, trying hard not to sob. He should’ve watched where he was going. If Derek dies, it’s all going to be his fault because he tripped over a fucking stick. He hasn’t been this terrified since his mother became ill. After all the time they’ve spent together, after everything they went through - they’d grown close. Stiles can’t bear to lose another person close to him.

               “I know just what we need.” Deaton says. He leaves the room for a few moments to retrieve something and returns with a single bullet and a lighter. The pack watches Deaton pull apart the bullet and pour its contents out on the table. He takes the lighter and sets the wolfsbane aflame. “Lift up his shirt for me, will you?” Scott obeys and pulls Derek’s shirt up to reveal the bullet wound. He shuffles the burnt powder off the edge of the table and into the palm of his hand. “Hold him down. The pain might just wake him up.” The veterinarian presses the burnt wolfsbane into the wolf’s wound.

               Everyone does their best to keep him restrained as Derek rouses out of his slumber, screaming at the top of his lungs. He squeezes Stiles’ hand back, nearly crushing it in his grasp. He uncontrollably thrusts his pelvis in the air and rolls about on the table. Slowly but surely the bullet hole steams itself shut as the burnt wolfsbane sinks in.

               Derek stops screaming, his rapid panting and racing heartbeat decrease.

               “Holy shit” Isaac breaks the awkward silence.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyone has left the animal clinic and has gone home, all except for Scott and Stiles. The Hale siblings are in the backroom, privately reuniting. Stiles stays behind, waiting to take Derek back home. He isn’t sure why Scott’s still here but it’s nice to have extra company at a time like this. They talk patiently with Dr. Deaton in the waiting room.

               The first thing the Hales do is embrace each other tightly, both trying hard not to cry. Slowly Derek and Cora break away, promising to keep in touch with one another as much as possible. It hurts them to depart, but after what happened tonight, Derek is afraid he’ll distract Cora from healing properly if he goes back to her loft with her.

               “How are you feeling?” Stiles asks Derek. Cora leaves.

               “Fine, thanks” He replies. “How about you?”

               "Good" Stiles grins. He had been terrified for Derek.

               “Derek,” Scott grabs his attention. “Without you Stiles would be dead right now. I guess what I’m trying to say is…thank you.” He takes his eyes off of Derek and sets them on Stiles. “I don’t know what I’d do without this guy.” Scott gently slaps Stiles’ shoulder a couple times. “Goodnight.” He says, and then leaves.

               “Goodnight” The two say back in sync.

              

               Every day after school, Derek will go with Stiles to the upcoming pack meets and hang outs. They either watch a movie or Stiles will bring his Harry Potter books to read aloud to the pack. They snuggle up in a puppy pile on and in front of the couch to watch and listen. Each one of the pack members is exactly how Stiles described to him a year ago, back when they held Stiles hostage in the basement. It takes Derek a while to warm up to them and eventually become friends with them. It’s the first time since the fire that Derek feels like he’s part of a family again.

 

               One Friday afternoon, the pack meeting gets canceled. Derek and Stiles return home to find Stiles’ bedroom has been raided. The boy watches the frantic werewolf check under the bed, inside the closet and behind the dresser. His nostrils flare rapidly trying to pick up a scent. 

               “Well, um this doesn’t look good.” Stiles says.

               “Somebody’s been here.” Derek states.

               “No, really? I had no idea.” Stiles says sarcastically. There’s a long silence between them. Stiles stands still in the doorway, watching Derek sniff about his room like a dog. “Were they like...those hunters or something?”

               “No, if they were humans I’d smell them.” Derek tells him. “Whoever did this, their scent is covered up. Only alphas can do that.”  Derek freezes in place. “Only _alphas_ can do that…” He repeats.

                Both their eyes widen in unison.

               “Deucalion” Stiles says, cringing.

                

               Derek is terrified Deucalion will return to take Stiles. He calls up his little sister, and tells her about the situation. She offers her loft as a place to hide out in. Even though he didn't want to distract her from getting rest, he thinks it'll be the safest bet.

               Derek has Stiles stuff everything needed into a duffle bag. He has him leave a note behind for his father, saying that he’s staying at Scott’s for the weekend.

              

               “How come they’ve only just found us now?” Stiles asks.

               “Like I said before, alphas can cover up their scents,” Derek reminds him. He steers the car around the corner. Not too long ago, they had fought over who should drive. “When I helped you escape, that’s exactly what I did – I covered up both our scents so they wouldn’t be able to track us.”

               “But you forgot to when the hunters were chasing us in the woods,” Stiles concludes. “How the hell do you even do that?”

               “It’s a really complicated process,” Derek tells him. “It takes up a lot of our energy, especially if you need to cover up other people too.” As Stiles squints at him with his mouth gawked open, he waits for a better answer. “It’d be easier to explain if you were a werewolf. We have more animalistic instincts and urges than humans do.”

               “ _Urges?_ ” Stiles repeats, purposely making it sound dirtier than it should. “What kind of _urges?_ ” Derek opens his mouth to reply but then shuts it again. He inhales deeply before letting out a sigh, his cheeks turning pink in embarrassment. “Are you blushing?” Stiles points out.

               “No.” Derek barks.

               “What kind of urges, Derek?” Stiles tugs on Derek’s leather jacket sleeve. “Tell me! Tell me! Please?”

               “Ugh, alright” Derek yells over him. “Most of it involves territorial stuff…like dominance, submissiveness, scent marking and-” He cuts off.

               “And what…?” Stiles wants him to continue.

               “Claiming” Derek’s whole face has gone red.

               “Claiming?” Stiles furrows one of his eyebrows, curiously. “You mean like – Oh. Oh. _Ohhhhhhhhhhh._ That kind of… _claiming_ ”

               There’s a pregnant silence between them. With an awkward grunt, the werewolf uncomfortably shifts in his car seat.

               “You made that more awkward than it had to be.” Derek tells him honestly.

               “Sorry...” Stiles says. “So wait, do you - er -ever want to claim someone?”

               “Stiles” Derek sighs deeply, not taking his eyes off the road.

               “What?” Stiles shrugs. “Come on, Derek. Who is it?”

               Stiles wants to know, he wants it to be him that he’s talking about. And then the other part of him begs him not to ask out of fear of being hurt.

               “Please stop talking.” He pleads.

               “Look just…” Stiles sighs in frustration. “Just tell me if there’s someone out there or not.”

               “It’s whoever my human and wolf choose together,” Derek states. “And no…there isn’t.”

               “Oh.” Stiles’ voice cracks.

               The human instantly regrets asking in the first place. He knew he was bound to be disappointed. He’s never felt so devastated, so disappointed before.  It doesn’t even compare to the times Lydia always chose Jackson over him. It’s so much worse than that.

              

               Cora leans her side into the frame of the sliding door, her arms folded tightly across her chest. Her fingers tap impatiently against her bicep.

               “Hey,” Derek says.

               “Hope you brought some sleeping bags.” She welcomes them inside with a lazy gesture. Once the two have entered the loft, Cora slides the door closed behind them, securely locking it. Stiles drops his duffle bag off to the side.

               “Nice place you got here” Derek tells her.

               “We need to talk,” Cora says. “Alone.”

               “I’m not going to leave Stiles alone.” The wolf glances over at the boy beside him.

               “I’ll be okay,” Stiles reassures him. “You made me pack the baseball bat, remember?” He bends over to pull the baseball bat out of his duffle bag. “See?”

               “The alarm will go off if someone tries to get inside.” Cora states. “It shouldn’t take too long, Derek.” He hesitates before he nods his head. The siblings leave the room together to update each other on everything that's happened since the Hale fire.

               Stiles makes himself at home by throwing himself onto the couch. He lies on his back, his head against the armrest, his right leg thrown over the top of the couch, and his left leg hanging off the edge of the seat cushion. He plays _Spiderman_ on his old school Nintendo DS before he hears a knock on the door.

               “Hey it’s Scott! Everyone else is here too!” A familiar voice says. “Open up!”

               Stiles unlocks and slides the door open.            

               “We brought _Clue_.” Isaac holds up the box containing the board game.

               “How did you know we were here?” Stiles asks.

               “Derek let us know.” Lydia pushes past him and welcomes herself inside. The rest of the pack does the same, trailing along behind her.

               Stiles slides the door closed behind them, forgetting to lock it. He follows his pack to the living room where they sit down around the coffee table to play. After a long while of chatting, the Hales return to find their pack invading the loft. Somehow they’re able to convince Cora to play it with them. Derek sits down on the couch to watch.

              

                

               After the pack leaves, the three of them decide it’s time to hit the hay.

               This being Cora’s loft, she gets to sleep in the master bedroom. Derek has gladly given up the couch for Stiles’ benefit and tends to the floor. At least the boy was kind enough to give him a pillow. Derek stares up at the ceiling, his hands resting on his stomach, his ankles crossed over one another. He can’t sleep, not with Stiles in danger like this. He’s just realized how protective he is over the human, how much he’s grown to care about him. The werewolf listens to him mumble things in his sleep.

               Suddenly the alarm sounds, the flashing red light blinks in the darkness. It echoes the loft, waking both Cora and Stiles. The alpha sits up and abruptly makes eye contact with the human. He springs up off the floor just as Cora runs down to meet up with them. Stiles hurries over to pull his wooden baseball bat out of his duffle bag.

               “Go upstairs and hide.” Derek orders Stiles. Both of the Hale siblings wolf out at the exact same time.

               “I’m not leaving you!” Stiles states firmly.

               “Stiles” Derek tries to reason with him.

               Being the only one who notices the door’s hatch is unlocked, Cora races across the room. Just as she’s about to reach out and lock it, the handle starts turning. She moves off to the side of the door, her back flat against the wall to hide, and watches the door slide open.

               Just as lightning flashes outside the loft’s giant window, a territorial rumble forms deep within Derek’s chest, and ranges out through his clenched fangs. Derek’s blood red eyes illuminate the darkness ahead.

               His former leader briefly shuts the door after he walks in. Derek puts a protective hand in the middle of Stiles’ chest and pushes him back behind him. “Good to meet with you again, Derek” Deucalion says. “Especially you, Stiles”


	7. Chapter 7

               “Especially you, Stiles” Deucalion says.

               Derek immediately lunges into a lion-like stance, snarling.

               “How did you find us?” Derek asks.

               “Derek remembered to cover both your scents this time,” Deucalion says. “But he forgot to cover up his little sister’s.” Deucalion smiles evilly. “Oh, and someone forgot to lock the door.”

               “Whoops…shit...sorry” Stiles whispers.

               Cora sneaks up behind the former alpha pack leader, her fistful of claws raised above her head. Deucalion catches her arm when she strikes, and throws her across the room. She batters into the nearest wall, head first. Derek’s little sister’s limb body falls to floor, unconscious.

               “Cora!” Derek shouts through his wolf fangs.  

               “It’s a shame, Derek” Deucalion says. “We would’ve made a great pack, you know.” 

               “No, we wouldn’t have,” Derek states, not taking his eyes off of Cora. “I’ve found a new pack, a better one, one that treats me like family, and not as a slave.” 

               “I treated you like family, I treated you like pack” He says. “I took you in when nobody else would. After all the things we’ve been through together, this is how you repay me?”

               “No, you took me in at my weakest and used me,” He corrects, snapping his eyes to stare back at him. “And then you turned me into a killer.”

               “Let’s just get this over with already,” Deucalion says. “Give me the boy.”

               “Fuck you.” Derek barks.

               Stiles peeks his head out from behind him to add “Yeah, bitch!” And then cowers behind him again.

               “I need you take cover.” The werewolf glances over his shoulder to share a longing glance with the human.

               Stiles hesitates for a moment before obeying. He dives behind the living room couch in the same place Derek had been sleeping. He clutches his baseball bat close to chest.

                Deucalion steps out of the opaque shadows to stand underneath the ceiling window. The starry night sky casts its pale moonlight through the loft, illuminating deep blues and purples on them. The loud rain drips down the windows, thunder roaring and lightning flashing in the background. They watch as Deucalion shifts into his true form. Hair grows along the sides of his face. Shadows deepen in his dimples and form throughout, such as the ridge of his eyebrows, and then two crevices below his cheekbones. The outer tips of his ears stretch into sharp points as his flesh turns a dark gray. His lower teeth extend into fangs and jut out past both his lower and upper lip. The demon wolf’s eyes glow red.

               Derek is the first to charge at his opponent. Almost like Cora, Deucalion blocks his strike by catching hold of his wrist. Derek tries again with his opposite arm, only to have that arm be restrained too. Deucalion releases him with a grunt when Derek head-butts him hard. Stiles watches from behind the couch, ready to run out at any point to help Derek. The former alpha leader stumbles back, trying to neglect the aching pain in his forehead. Deucalion crouches down low to dodge Derek’s approaching claws. He swings one of his legs out in front of him and manages to trip the other werewolf. The alpha lets out a wincing grunt when he falls back onto the floor – another sharp pain in Stiles’ chest.

               Derek brings his knees up to chest and springs forward back onto his feet. Deucalion runs at him with his claws, only to miss him three times in row and corner him back into the table. Just as Deucalion’s about to swipe across Derek’s chest with his claws, Derek leaps back onto the table to stand a higher ground. The other alpha does the same, leaping up onto the table with him. The alpha tries to rip his throat out with his teeth just as the former alpha leader grabs hold of his neck.

               Derek chokes under his grip and tries to squirm out of his grasp. 

               "I'll kill you just like I killed Ennis." Deucalion says.

              Derek seems to grow taller as Deucalion lifts him off the table, his feet dangling. From where Stiles is – he feels like he’s been stabbed in his chest with a dagger. The boy thinks there must be some freaky shit between them or something. It’s like an instinct almost, telling him something’s wrong with Derek. “Derek!” He yells, running out from behind the couch with his baseball bat. He clutches his throbbing chest with the other.

               The former leader takes his cruel stare off the other alpha to make eye contact with the teenager. His eyebrows rise when he notices Stiles’ distress.

               “Ah…I see,” Deucalion says. “…It all makes sense now.”

               Derek eyebrows furrow together as he tries to pry the alpha’s hands off his neck. Stiles' mouth gapes open and he squints at Deucalion, just as confused.

               “What?” Stiles and Derek both say.

               “Only soul mates can feel each other’s pain,” Deucalion frowns deeply. “It’s no wonder you two were so… _drawn_ to each other.” He clenches his teeth and fists together in anger. His wolf roars over his regular voice. “Stiles…If I can’t have you, NO ONE CAN!”

               Stiles watches Deucalion look back at Derek with fierce red eyes. He throws him straight through the giant window. There’s another flash of lightning, clearly striking in the distance. The thunder mutes the sound of the glass shattering. Rain pours out of the night sky, showering the alpha as he hits the large ledge outside of the window. The pain of landing flat on his back makes Stiles’ senses overload.

               “DEREK!!!” Stiles screams over the sound of the storm.

               He runs over to aid Derek. He’s halfway out on the ledge when he sees Deucalion leap off the table from the side of his eye. The former alpha pack leader charges towards the teenager. Stiles whirls around and swings his metal baseball bat at his head. Deucalion instantly catches the baseball bat, somehow managing to slip it out of Stiles’ grasp. He tosses it far off to the side where it rolls it off the ledge of the building.

               Deucalion walks towards him. Stiles backs away. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, I’m going to die - we’re going to die - we’re going to die._ He thinks to himself.

               Suddenly there’s another alpha in front of him. Derek’s eyes flash red, roaring louder than Stiles has ever heard. He runs so fast at him, he’s nearly invisible. His wolf claws have dragged across the other alpha’s throat by the time he becomes visible again. Blood seeps out of, and trails down Deucalion’s slit throat. He falls backwards and hits the ground…dead.

               Derek closes the distance between Stiles and he, shifting back to his human state. The werewolf takes the boy’s face in his hands.

               “Are you okay?” Derek asks.

               “Are you fucking kidding me?” Stiles laughs. “I should be the one asking that.” 

               Derek drops his hands to wrap around the boy’s lower triceps. Stiles sets his hands on Derek’s chest, only to become very nervous and anxious. He chooses to look anywhere but Derek, his eyes landing on Deucalion’s dead body.

               “Ewwwwww” Stiles winces at the blood. He’s afraid of getting sick if he looks at it too long. So he chooses to look back at Derek. The werewolf can’t help but feel terrible about killing Deucalion, especially in front of Stiles. Derek turns them away from the dead body.            

               A deep, awkward silence falls between them.

               “Oh shit,” Stiles says. “We should check on Cora.”

               “Yeah, yeah,” Derek quickly remembers. “Check on Cora, right.”

 

 

 

               The alpha and the human have walked all way from the Stilinski house to an ice cream parlor. They've finished up the Harry Potter series together and even going to church.

               Side by side, they exit the shop.

               “Remind me to pay you back when we get home” Stiles says. They've finished reading the Harry Potter series together and have been going to church every Sunday.

               Stiles happily eats his triple scoop of vanilla, chocolate and strawberry ice cream. Derek eats nothing, he just walks beside him, his hands buried deep in his leather jacket pockets. Neither of them have a real destination plan as they walk slowly down the sidewalk.

               “There’s no need, it’s my treat,” Derek says. “Think of it as a thank you from me.”

               “For what?” Stiles furrows his eyebrows.

               “For letting me crash at your place, for making up a good cover story for your dad to use about Deucalion’s death,” He hesitates for a long moment, unsure if he should say it.

               “And not pressing charges against you?” Stiles laughs and continues to lick at his ice cream. “Thank God, I convinced my dad that you truly changed.”

               “Well yeah, that too,” Derek smiles. He was never very good at words. “For being a great friend to me, for giving me a pack, a family to be a part of again…for everything”

               “Thank you? I don’t know what to say to that,” Stiles says. He was never really good at words either. “I should really be the one thanking you; you’ve saved my ass like a million times. I should bring you back here tomorrow and buy you some ice cream - that way we’re equal!”

               “You don’t need to repay me, Stiles,” Derek tells him. “You’ve already done that.”

               “I have?” Stiles gives him a funny look. “What?”

               “You reminded me who I really am.” Derek states.         

               “Can’t we come back here anyway though?” Stiles begs. “It’ll make me feel better. You deserve more, you deserve better.”

               “No,” Derek stops them on the sidewalk for a moment. “You’ve done enough for me.” Stiles nods his head, a little unsure whether he really has or not. They continue walking.

               It’s not uncomfortable, the long silence that falls between them. Derek just stares at his feet moving against the concrete, listening to Stiles devour the last of his ice cream and closely walk beside him. Neither of them had really planned on going back home, they just kind ended up there, without even really thinking about it.

               By the time they’ve reached the house, night has fallen and it’s started to rain. Derek comes to a halt once they’ve reached the house. Stiles notices his missing presence at his side and stops too. He turns around to face him, a sad, disappointed look on his face.

               “Are you going back to the loft already then?” Stiles glances over at the Camaro parked on the side of the street. Derek nods at him. They’ve spent most of the day together and it still doesn’t seem like enough. He wishes he was still living with him. He doesn’t want Derek to go home.

               The rain gets heavier with every second that passes.

               “Stiles,” The wolf says.

               “Yeah,” The boy replies.

               “Cora and I,” Derek says. “We’re leaving Beacon Hills for a while.”  

               “When will you be back?” Stiles asks.

               “…I’m not sure if we’ll come back, Stiles” Derek tells him. Both their hair and clothes are drenched.

               “Oh,” A lump forms in Stiles' throat, his heart dropping. “So…I guess this is goodbye then.”

               “Yeah, I guess so…” Derek looks at him like he’s expecting Stiles to say something he isn’t brave enough to say. There’s a long minute of stillness. Both hoping the other will say what they want hear. Their hopes seem to fade away as the minute goes on. Derek’s negative thoughts lead to the conclusion that Stiles doesn’t like him the same way he does. That Stiles is out of  his league and that he’s too good for him. He deserves someone better.  It was stupid to think that there was something there. Stiles is concluding the same thing about Derek liking him back. “Goodbye Stiles” The light seems to fade out of the werewolf’s eyes.

               “Goodbye, Derek” The human croaks out, trying to keep it together.

               He watches Derek walk to his black Camaro across the street. Derek opens the car door to glance back at him. Their eyes connect with each other one last time before the werewolf gets in his car. As human watches the car drive down the road and turn around the corner, he starts to breakdown in the pouring rain.


	8. Chapter 8

               “Hey kiddo,” The sheriff says as he hears the front door open and close.

               His son doesn’t respond with the usual _“Hey, dad”_ he gets. It’s also a sign that he’s upset about something. He glances over his shoulder and watches Stiles run up the stairs, not bothering to slam his bedroom door closed. Mr. Stilinski follows him upstairs. He finds Stiles lying on his left side, watching the rain trickle down the window. When he sees his face is flushed with tears and his breathing starting to hitch, he sits down on the bed with him.

               “Hey, come here,” The sheriff opens his arms up to him. Stiles turns over and snuggles up into his father’s side. When he was younger, this was how they used to deal with his panic attacks together, through touch and comfort. “Breathe with me.” He encourages. The sheriff takes deep breaths, Stiles tries to ease down his breathing and match his. It seems like forever before he’s able to calm down.

               “Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you?” He asks in a calm voice.

               “It’s Derek,” Stiles croaks out, still crying. “They’re going to leave _Beacon Hills_.”

               “Who are _they_?” His father asks.

               “His sister Cora and he are,” Stiles clarifies. “And they’re never coming back.”

               “Did they say they weren’t coming back?” The sheriff asks. “Maybe it’s only temporary.”

               “I don’t know,” Stiles says. “They weren’t sure either.”

               “You really like Derek, huh?” His father acknowledges.

               “Yeah,” Stiles wipes away tears with his sleeve.

               “Do you think there’s anything there?”

               “No, probably not” Stiles tells him.

               “I have to admit that the age difference bothers me, and don’t even get me started with the kidnapping,” The sheriff confesses. “You’re seventeen years old, and year away from the legal age of consent.” His father takes a moment to think hard about it. “But I trust that you’re mature enough to make your own decisions,” There’s an extremely long pause before he adds “And Derek would be stupid not to like you back.” Stiles can’t help but smile at that.

               “You’re the best, dad” He hugs him.

 

               “We have three new pack members,” Lydia announces at the next pack meeting. “Aiden, Ethan and Danny”

               “Where’s Derek?” Allison asks Stiles.

               “I’m surprised Cora isn’t here either.” Isaac says.

               Stiles’ body tenses up. He doesn’t want them to know he’s clearly in love with the guy. It’s either he leaves or breakdowns in front of them. He chooses the first option and immediately flees the room.

               “You guys,” Scott whispers to them. “Derek and Cora left Beacon Hills.” Allison instantly feels bad, as does the rest of the pack. “It’s okay, you didn’t know.” Scott reassures them. He gets up off the couch and goes after his best friend.

               Scott finds Stiles outside of the McCall house, sitting on the porch steps. He sits down beside him and puts a comforting hand on his back. He watches his best friend try to keep it together. Scott opens his arms up for him just like his father. Stiles scoots closer and wraps his arms around him. Scott holds him in an embrace and calms him down until he’s ready to go back inside.

              

               It’s like his heart ripped into a million pieces. It takes him a while to realize that this is what heartbreak is. This is what it feels like to be broken.

               Stiles tries to distract himself with his schoolwork and researching for the pack. It’s almost too hard to concentrate on anything anymore. Everything reminds him of Derek, it all somehow relates back to him. The worst part of it all is he’s never going to see him again. It might be possible to go on living if he could still see him. There’s no way he could possibly move on if Derek doesn’t feel the same way about him.

               His father and the pack start to worry. One at a time, each one of the pack members, especially Scott, go over to his house to keep him company. They’ll try to get him out of the house but always declines. Often times he’ll be sound asleep in his bed - living in his dreams where Derek dwells. The dreams help him in a way since he gets to have Derek all to himself. It hurts even more when he wakes up and discovers it’s all a dream.

 

               One Saturday morning, the entire pack bursts in his bedroom and drags Stiles out of his bed. They take him out to breakfast and then back to Lydia’s house. The pack spends the entire day together, watching movies together and stuffing popcorn down their throats. He’s disappointed that even puppy piling on the couch with his pack doesn’t make Stiles feel better. They always do. Sure he had tons of fun with them like he always does, but deep down inside he feels like he’s dying.

               With his father working another late shift tonight, he returns home and goes upstairs to his bedroom. He walks into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. It’s not till he’s about to flip on the light switch that he sees a figure standing across his bedroom. The dim lite werewolf stands against the white, blue and purple moonlight shining through his window. _Did I fall asleep at Lydia’s house during a movie? Is this another one of my dreams? If it is then it sure as hell feels real. God please let this be real._ Stiles thinks to himself. He takes in a deep breath, it’s almost like he’s breathing for the first time since he left.

               “Derek” Stiles says.

               The older man walks up to teenager, grabs hold of his chin and pulls him into a kiss. Stiles raises his arms and buries his fingers into Derek's dark hair. He kisses him back instantly, deepening the kiss. Just when they’re both craving more, Derek breaks away and puts their foreheads together. Both take a moment to catch to their breath.

               “I missed you so much, Derek” The human pants.

               “I missed you too” The werewolf whimpers. He'd been stupid, thinking Stiles didn't feel the same way he did about him. That's why he left. He didn't think there was anything here for him anymore. But then he remembered all the things he'd done for him like keeping him company, letting him live with him and letting him be part of a family and part of a pack again. He remembered all the times they spent together. He couldn't stay away, he had to know the truth. So he came back and is staying for good.

               “Never leave me again.” Stiles whimpers, trying not to sob. 

               “I won’t ever leave you again,” Derek vows. “I promise.” He pulls Stiles’ chin back up into another long kiss only to separate their lips again.

               “Stop doing that.” Stiles chuckles.

               “Sorry, I just need to know,” Derek says. “Was that your first kiss?”

               “Yeah,” Stiles says. _I_ _s it that obvious?_ He thinks.

               “Good.” Derek growls with delight. He hauls him back into another kiss with a crooked grin on his face.

               The teenager doesn’t really know to kiss or make out. So he stops completely to let the werewolf teach him. When he catches on, he starts to kiss him back again, a lot better than before. Progress.

               “Fuhck meh” Stiles eventually mumbles into his mouth.

               “What?” Derek separates their lips yet again, this time with less distance.

               “I want you to fuck me,” Stiles clarifies, his face in Derek’s hands.

                Derek backs his head away to take in Stiles’ face.  His face softens up and his eyebrows furrow together. His lips curl up into a relishing grin.

               “…You want me to make love to you?” Derek sweetly says.

               It makes a giant shit load of feelings stir up inside of Stiles.

               “Yeah,” Stiles returns shyly.

               “My human can barely tame my wolf around you,” Derek warns. “I might not be able to stop myself from marking you.”

               “Marking doesn’t sound that bad,” Stiles tells him.

               “Marking and claiming someone makes you theirs forever,” Derek explains. “We’ll be mated for life.”

                “I want to be yours forever, Derek” Stiles clenches his fists around the werewolf’s leather jacket, loving the idea just as much as Derek.

               A pleased smile stretches across Derek’s face. He starts to slip off his leather jacket and Stiles does the same with his red hoodie.

               Stiles has always been insecure about his body. His anxiety intensifies on whether Derek will be satisfied with his body and his entire performance or not. He’s skeptical that he’s even capable of making him happy. All he wants to do is please him.

               The werewolf tosses his leather jacket off onto the floor, and the boy throws his red hoodie on top of it. Derek automatically senses Stiles’ uneasiness, not because he can smell the edginess pooling out of him but because he knows him so well now. He grabs hold of the boy’s chin and looks him deep in the eyes. “Hey, relax,” His voice gentle. “You’ll do great, you’re beautiful.” Derek pecks him on the lips. It helps lower Stiles’ anxiety and he becomes a lot less nervous than before.

               The teenager backs up into the bed and falls back onto the mattress. He scoots back and sits up on his elbows to watch the alpha strip off his shirt. Derek throws it onto the floor with their jackets and crawls into bed with him. “Can I…?” Derek tugs at the bottom of Stiles’ shirt. Stiles nods, he sits up for him and puts his arms up over his head. Derek clasps around the hem and takes his time pulling it up and over his arms.

               The wolf lies him back down on the mattress and starts kissing him deeply, brushing into the inside of his mouth with his tongue. Stiles does the same back, exploring his mouth, with his hands placed on his chest. Ever since they since they started kissing, Stiles has been trying hard not to come. It becomes even more difficult when Derek grinds their hips together once, their erections pressing together through their jeans. The wolf runs his hands all way down his torso and his sides, grazing his belt with his thumb. “Please tell me you have lube and a condom.”

               Derek pulls a bottle of lube out of the back of his jeans and tosses them onto the side of the bed. “I can’t get any diseases and you’re a virgin.” He says, sounding happy that Stiles is his and only his.

               The alpha unbuckles his belt and slithers out of his jeans. Stiles is astonished by his beauty. His body is like a piece of art. Derek grabs hold of the human’s briefs and pants, slipping them off for him. Stiles does his best not to hyperventilate with excitement and grows uneasy again when he sees Derek taking in his completely naked body.  Their bodies are so different from each other’s. Not only does Derek have the most perfect personality, he’s built like a Greek god, firm and muscular, while Stiles is an annoying, hyperactive, skinny, lanky teenager with little talent.

               The alpha leans in to kiss down from his lips and down his neck. “You’re so perfect.” Derek whispers, breathlessly. More butterflies form in Stiles’ stomach and his heart flutters. They both eye the lube lying off to the side of the bed.  The wolf snatches it and unscrews the bottle to pour lube onto his fingers.  The boy can feel his warm breath on his neck. It sends chills up his spine. He tries to relax his body. Derek looks down at him, as if asking for his permission to continue, Stiles nods. Stiles takes a deep breath as he feels a finger carefully slip inside him. Stiles grunts a little in surprise as he feels him slowly go in deeper.

               “You okay?” Derek asks, concerned.

               “Yeah…keep going,” Stiles assures. He slides in deeper before adding in another finger. Stiles gasps in surprise at the pleasant, stinging sensation he feels. “I just want you inside me already.” He whimpers, wanting to be closer to him, yearning to be his.

               The alpha takes another few moments to make sure he’s prepared before pulling his two other fingers out of him, and positioning his hard cock against his opening. “I want you so bad” Stiles groans. He tries not to come as the wolf slowly slides inside him, wanting to hold out for him as long as possible. All he wants to do is make Derek feel good, he deserves to feel good, he deserves to be happy. Both of them want this to be perfect for each other.

               Derek begins to gently thrust into him, establishing a slow, steady rhythm. Stiles’ toes curl into the sheets at the pleasurable burning sensation that runs through him. He lets out a moan into Derek’s lips as they kiss each other deeply. The boy’s fingers trace the strong outline of the werewolf’s back. He explores the deep crease along his spine and travels up his shoulder blades. Derek’s hands run down his chest and down his waist, mapping out his body.

                “I’ve wanted you since I first laid eyes on you.” Derek breaks away from his lips to touch their foreheads together. One of his hands strokes its way down to his upper thigh, clasping around the back of it for steadier pace.

               The entire bed starts to shake as his momentum increases, getting balls deep inside him as he moves with him. The teenager clutches onto him, digging his fingernails into his back for dear life. “I love you.” Stiles whispers softly in his ear.

               Derek almost loses control of his wolf when he hears that. There’s a deep rumble arising inside his chest, like a purring sound that shapes itself into a low possessive growl. His fingernails grow into claws. He tries to bypass digging them into Stiles’ hips, his thrusts get faster, harder and rougher, both his human and wolf desperately wanting to keep and make Stiles his. Derek’s afraid he’ll hurt him.

               The human seems to read the werewolf’s mind. He tilts his head to side, allowing him access to one of the most vulnerable spots on the human body.  That’s when Derek almost completely loses it. He isn’t able to hold back any longer. Derek’s eyes flash a hungry red and he brings his mouth down between Stiles’ neck and collarbone. Without breaking skin, Stiles lets him sink his teeth into him. He leaves behind a territorial mark so that everyone will know he is his mate.

               He continues his harsh thrusts. He can tell Stiles is enjoying it as his moans grow louder than before. Derek grabs hold of his hard cock and pumps him in the correlation with his thrusts.

               “So close, Derek” Stiles says breathlessly, as he feels him hit his prostate. 

               “Come for me, Stiles” Derek orders. Stiles comes all over his stomach at that. Derek comes inside him with a moan, not too long after.

               Derek pulls out of Stiles and turns them both over onto their sides. The wolf wraps his arms around the boy from behind and draws him close. Derek buries his face into the crook of his neck and breathes in his scent.  They grab hold of each other's hands and intertwine their fingers together.

               “I love you too.” Derek whispers, kissing his neck.

               They fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't over yet. I'm writing up the last of this as we know it.
> 
> P.S: This was my first time attempting smut. I honestly can't believe I managed to do it because I'm a prude haha. I apologize if it was bad lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year!!! Sorry this took so long! :(

The werewolf approaches the house. He sees his red hooded human sitting on the porch steps, waiting for him. He’s hunched over, his elbows resting on thighs, looking down at the ground. He plays his with sleeves, anxiously pulling them over his hands and back again.

               “Hey,” Derek stops in front of him.

               “Holy shit!” Stiles snaps his head up at him, and flails back in surprise.

               “You look nervous,” Derek states.

               “Well, yeah,” Stiles says. “My dad demanded you have dinner with us, aren’t you nervous?"

               “No.” Derek lies to look tough for him.

               “Bullshit.” Stiles laughs. There’s a long pause before Stiles stands up off the bottom step. “Are you ready to meet him for the first time?” Derek nods. “Well I guess this wouldn’t be the first time…but yeah, you get the picture.”

               Stiles leads them through the front door and into the kitchen. The table’s already set up with plates and silverware. The sheriff walks over to stop in front of them.

               “Dad…this is Derek” Stiles introduces.

               “So you kidnapped my son, and now he’s in love with you?” His father says, his hands resting on his hips. Derek awkwardly shuffles his feet a little.

               “Jesus Christ” Stiles mutters, scratching his head nervously.

               “I trust that you won’t try anything like that again,” Sheriff Stilinski says. “Take a seat, and let’s eat."

               The three of them sit in silence, eating the food off of their plates. 

               “So Derek,” Sheriff Stilinski says. “Tell me about yourself.”

               “What would you like to know, sir?” Derek asks.

               “Do you have a job?”

               “No, sir” He replies.

               “Are you still living with your sister?”

               “Yes, at my loft, sir”

               “What’s her name?”

               “Cora, sir”

               “Do you have any hobbies, interests?”

               “I like to read books, sir”

               “Stop calling me sir” Sheriff Stilinski says.

 

 

               Dinner finally ends.

               Stiles walks Derek outside to his car. The werewolf leans up against the hood of his Camaro. He wants to talk to the boy more before he goes.

               “So uh…that went great.” Stiles says sarcastically.

               “I don’t think he likes me very much.” Derek says.

               “Well, you did kidnap me,” Stiles states. “Can’t really blame him,” There’s a short pause. “Don’t worry, after a few years, maybe he’ll consider liking you.” Derek puts his hands on Stiles’ hips, and pulls him into a deep kiss. Stiles wraps his arms around the back of his neck and kisses him back. Derek opens his mouth for him to explore further, Stiles does the same.

               Eventually they pull away and press their foreheads together. “You taste like steak.” Stiles giggles.

               “So do you.” Derek grins.

 

 

               Derek spoons Stiles on the couch, watching _Anchorman_ together.

               “This movie’s stupid.” Derek concludes.

               “We’re only like five minutes in!” Stiles responds.

               “Why do you like this?” Derek asks.

               “It’s so funny!” Stiles tells him.

               Stiles laughs throughout the movie, Derek doesn’t even crack a smile.

               “What did you think?” He asks after the movie has ended.

               “Stupid” Derek replies with a crooked smirk.

 

 

               Stiles sits at the counter at Derek’s loft. He talks to and watches Derek cook them dinner.

               “So uh…prom’s coming up soon,” Stiles brings up.

               “Is it?” His eyebrows rise.

               “Yeah, Scott and Allison are going,” Stiles says. “…Pretty lame, right?”

               “Huh,” Derek agrees. “Yeah”

               “So uh,” Stiles tries to change the subject. “Remember when Deucalion mentioned only soul mates can feel each other’s pain?” He watches Derek stir the pot over the stove. “And that it’s no wonder we’re so drawn together when we met.” Stiles cites further.

               “Yeah,” He finally responds. “Why?”

               It wasn’t till Deucalion said something about it that Derek knew. It was the reason Stiles and he were so drawn to each other, so connected.

               “Well, what does that mean for us?” Stiles asks.

               Derek’s face turns sad.

               “You have a choice,” Derek tells him. “Just because we’re soul mates, it doesn’t mean…” Derek pauses. He stops stirring the pot, and braces his hands around the stove’s edge. “It doesn’t mean you _have_ to be with me. If you don’t want to be, I get it, Stiles-”

               Stiles hushes him to stop talking, already there at his side. The boy turns the werewolf around, and cradles his face in his hands. He looks at him deep in the eyes.

               “I _want_ to be with you, Derek. I’ve never wanted to be with someone else as much as I want to be with you,” Stiles states. “You’re mine and I’m yours forever…remember?” This pleases Derek’s human and his wolf. The werewolf smiles at him and pulls the boy into a kiss. "I love you." Stiles states.

               "I love you too." Derek pulls him close and buries his face into the crook of neck.

 

               It’s a sunny afternoon, a good day to get out of the house. The two are out in the woods together, standing underneath a tall pine tree. The werewolf leans his right side into the trunk, while the boy, beside him, rests his back against it. They stare into each other’s eyes, fond smiles on both of their faces.

               Derek whips out his wolf claws, and writes something into the bark above Stiles’ head. Stiles turns around and backs up in his steps to see what he’s carved there. It takes him a moment to read it. **_PROM?_** Stiles never thought in a billion years Derek would ask him to prom. He laughs happily, and embraces him, shouting “Yes! Yes! Yes!” over and over again.

 

               When Lydia finds out they’re going to prom together, she takes Allison and Stiles out shopping. Stiles helps the girls pick out dresses to try on. Once they’re done changing they’ll come out and model it for each other. All three of them give their honest opinions on which looks best. Allison finds a long black dress with a princess-like flow. It has two straps and heart shaped top. The bottom half has a semi-transparent overskirt. Lydia gets a dress with a see through overskirt too. It’s a strapless, sparkled and blue beaded on the upper half, a high low maroon red dress.

               Later on, Lydia and Allison pick tuxedos out. They build a tower as they pile them up in Stiles’ arms. He goes in the dressing room, trying each one of them on, and coming out to show them.

               “This is the last one,” Stiles announces. He steps out in a classy black tuxedo with a silver vest, a white shirt and black tie underneath.

               “That looks really good on you,” Lydia states.

               “Yeah,” Allison nods her head in agreement. “You should get that one.”

               “Hmm…maybe try it without the tie” Lydia critiques. She stands up and unties it for him.

                “Wait here, I’ll be right back.” Allison stands up, and leaves.

               She returns with a black bowtie. Allison hands it over to Lydia to tie around his neck.  When she’s finished, the three of them look in the mirror together at his outfit.

               “I like it better than the tie” Lydia declares.

               “Me too,” Allison agrees. “What do you think, Stiles?”

               “I hope my beauty makes Derek cry” Stiles tells them.

 

 

               Mr. Stilinski and his son are driving over to Scott’s house. Melissa has invited the pack and their parents over to take prom pictures. They plan on meeting up with Derek there, who plans on driving Stiles there and back home.

               Stiles won’t stop anxiously straightening his bowtie. He’s really excited but super nervous, all at the same time. Thinking about, and being with Derek always gives him butterflies in his stomach.

               “Are you excited?” The sheriff breaks the silence. Stiles takes his hands off his bowtie and glances over at his father.

               “Yeah,” Stiles replies.

               “You two are going to have a great time, kiddo,” His father seems to read his mind.  “Don’t worry.”

               Out of everything, he’s mostly nervous about the whole dancing thing. The last time Scott was over at his house, Stiles begged Scott to teach him how to slow dance. His best friend agreed and guided him through it, step by step, twirling him and all. They stopped when the sheriff awkwardly walked in on them dancing together. Stiles has been practicing on his own ever since.

               More butterflies stir in Stiles’ tummy when he spots the black Camaro parked in the driveway. Derek must’ve been the first one here. They park across the street, and head over into the backyard. The sheriff pats his son on the back, and goes over to talk with the other parents in the nearby corner. Stiles walks towards his pack. They talk to each other in a circle they’ve formed by a tree. The werewolf sees the human before anybody else does, their eyes meeting and locking instantly. Neither of them thought the other could look any more beautiful than they already are. He breaks away from the pack to approach him.

               “Wow,” Stiles laughs. “I was half expecting you to show up in that leather jacket of yours.”

               “It’s a dance, Stiles” Derek states and then smiles at him. “You look nice.”

               “You too” Stiles grins back.

               The two pin on each other’s white boutonnieres and set up for prom pictures.

 

               The parents point their cameras at the teenagers.

               “Okay, move a little closer to Aiden,” Melissa directs Lydia. “That’s perfect, don’t move! Everyone say cheese.” Several camera flashes go off, blinding everyone. The parents take photos of their kids with their dates afterwards. Sheriff Stilinski and Cora take pictures for Stiles and Derek.

 

               “See you later!” Cora waves the pack goodbye.

               The pack frowns.

               “You’re not going?” Allison says.

               “Dances aren’t my thing,” Cora replies. “Besides I don’t have a dress to wear.”

               “You’ll be at the next pack meeting though, right?” Scott asks.

               “Could never miss it,” Cora tells them with a smile. “Have a great time you guys!”

 

               The pack drives down to the school in separate cars. Allison goes with Scott and Isaac, Aiden and Ethan takes their dates, Lydia and Danny, and Derek takes Stiles. They park their cars nearby each other’s in the parking lot.

               The werewolf opens the car door for the boy. The human takes the hand he offers and steps out with a surprised smile. Derek doesn’t let go of his hand when he shuts the car door behind him, instead he intertwines their fingers together. They meet up with the rest of the pack and head inside.

               The pack walks through the cold colored balloon arches in the doorway, and into the gym together. Transparent white drapes and blue string lights suspend across the ceiling in the shape of a pinwheel. The white, blue and purple side lights cast a beautiful underwater themed setting across the floor. They illuminate the dark atmosphere of the entire gymnasium. The DJ is set up in the back of room.

               When Stiles hears the song _Dancing in the Moonlight_ covered by Toploader playing, he grips Derek’s hand tighter and pulls him out to the dance floor.

               “Ooooo, I love this song!” Stiles blurts out.

               “King Harvest’s version is better.” Derek says.

               Stiles lets go of his hand to wrap his arms around his neck. Derek puts his hands on his hips and they sway to the rhythm of the music.

               Stiles glances over at the rest pack, they dance nearby with their dates. Scott and Allison dance in a little three person circle with Isaac. They make sure to include him since he didn’t come with a date.

               “Isaac totally should’ve gone with Cora,” Stiles sees them, and then looks back at Derek.

               “Haha,” Derek laughs at the idea momentarily before his face turns firm. “No.”

               “Awe, why not?” Stiles asks.

               “No.” Derek repeats without an explanation.

               “Whatever you say, Sourwolf” Stiles gives up.

               _Electric Feel_ by MGMT plays next and then _Take Me Home Tonight_ by Eddie Money.

               The entire pack meets up to dance in a circle to _Sandstorm_ by Darude. They take turns dancing in the center, getting their own little dance solo. Scott is the first go. He mostly jumps up and down and pumps his fists to the beat of the music. Aiden gently shoves Allison into the center to go next, she just kind of sways and shuffles. The alpha twins jump in together after she’s done. They do an insanely badass, in sync dance routine together. Both end up on the ground doing the worm together. Lydia follows after. She turns out to be the best dancer in the pack, graceful and perfect, spinning and twirling around. Nobody expected Isaac to be a complete animal on the dance floor. Danny moonwalks in and out of the circle. Derek and Stiles go into the center and dance crazily together before the song ends.

               “Want me to go grab us some punch?” Stiles offers.

               “I’ll do it,” Derek kisses him on the forehead before leaving. “I’ll be right back.”

               A familiar person walks out of the crowd, and over to where Stiles stands, waiting.

               “Hey Bliniski,” Greenburg says.

               “It’s Stilinski,” Stiles corrects. “And hi”

               “Who’s that hunk?” He asks. It takes Stiles a moment to realize he’s talking about Derek. “Are you two seeing each other?”

                Stiles has a huge epiphany that Derek and he are actually together. Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale are dating each other…they’re boyfriends.

               “Cause if you’re not,” Greenburg continues. “I’d totally ask that stud to dance but he’s out of my league. And well I don’t have that problem with you.”

               Stiles isn’t sure how to respond, and Greenburg can’t tell if Stiles is confused or not.

               “Do you smell what I’m stepping in?” Greenburg asks. Stiles continues to stare at him blankly. “Do you want to dance?” He asks.

               “He’s my boyfriend,” Stiles finally answers. “No thanks.”

               “Nice,” Greenburg admires. “Have you gotten up on that yet?”

               Scott overheard they’re entire conversation from a distance. He can tell his best friend is starting to look uncomfortable, so he hurries over with a plan.

               “Hey, Stiles” Scott grabs hold of Stiles’ arm. “They’re starting a Conga line over there! Let’s go!” Stiles let’s his best friend drag him away into the crowd.

               “Conga lines are the shit!” Greenburg follows after them.

               Scott and Stiles manage to lose him in the huge crowd of teenagers.

               “I think we lost him.” Scott carefully scans the crowd.

               “Thank you so much, man” Stiles says gratefully.

               “No problem,” Scott tells him. “Greenburg can be a pretty nosey douchebag sometimes.”

               They step out of the crowd and head over to where the pack resides. Derek stands among them, holding two cups of punch.

               “Thank you,” Stiles says. He takes the cup and chugs it down.  

               The werewolf quickly wraps a firm, secure arm around the boy’s waist, and pulls him close into his side. “Who was that guy you were talking to?” Derek asks, his jaw clenching.

               “Scott…?” Stiles’ eyebrows furrow in confusion. After all they’ve been together, shouldn’t Derek know the names of their pack, especially their leader?

               “No,” Derek boils with jealously. “The one that asked you to dance”

               “Oh,” Stiles says. “That was Greenburg,” Of course, Derek knows the names of their pack. “Why? Are you jealous?” He teases as he throws his empty cup away.

               “No.” Derek lies. He finishes his punch in one sip, and tosses it into the nearest garbage can.       

               They both hear _It Was You_ by 12 Stones starts to play. Stiles quickly drags him back out onto the dance floor.

_It was you that showed me who I am_

Derek presses their foreheads together, and places his hands on Stiles’ hips. _  
And taught me how to stand for what I know is real_

Stiles folds his arms around the back of Derek’s neck.  
 _I was sick of all the pain, tired of all the shame that I felt_  
 _But you showed me a way, to never have a doubt_  
 _And always to believe in myself_  
 _Now I see_  
 _It was you that showed me who I am_

Derek follows the rising tempo by picking up the pace.  
 _And taught me how to stand for what I know is real_  
 _Now I'm breathing for the first time_  
 _And I'm leaving all this behind_  
 _I've become what I am because of you_  
 _It was you_  
 _I'm so sorry about the ways_

They pull their foreheads apart to look into each other’s eyes, and then slow down to the declining tempo.  
 _But I can't take away my past but you love me anyway_  
 _And now I wanna do everything for you that I can_  
 _Even though it won't erase the foolish things that I've done_  
 _Things that blinded me_  
 _But now I see_

Derek twirls him around and pulls him close, his front side against Stiles’ back. _  
It was you that showed me who I am_

He wraps his arms around Stiles’ middle and sways them. _  
And taught me how to stand for what I know is real_

Stiles turns his head to press half of his face into his chest. Derek buries his face into Stiles' neck and breathes him in.

_Now I'm breathing for the first time_

Stiles reaches back and caresses his hand down his stubby cheek, tracing his fingers down to his neck.

_And I'm leaving all this behind_   
_And I'll stand for what I know is real_

_So how can I make this up to you_

Derek twirls him around again to face each other. They start to circle around the floor once more. _  
I'll fight and I'll push and I'll strive_

_Now that I'm living my life for you_   
_I'll fight and I'll push and I'll strive_   
_Can't you see_   
_It was you that showed me who I am_   
_And taught me how to stand for what I know is real_

Derek twirls him around five times in a row at the climax of the song. _  
Now I'm breathing for the first time_

They circle around again.  
 _And I'm leaving all this behind_  
 _I've become what I am because of you_  
 _I can see the writing on the wall_  
 _As time begins to crawl away from me_  
 _And I've become what I am because of you_  
 _It was you_

And then they kiss.

 

_  
_

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles’ Prom Tuxedo:  
> http://www.iabridal.com/Gallery/3bn.jpg
> 
> Derek’s Prom Tuxedo:  
> http://image.dhgate.com/albu_268929142_00-1.0x0/new-popular-men-s-suits-groom-tuxedo-prom.jpg
> 
> Allison’s Prom Dress:  
> http://media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/ef/ee/be/efeebef58fc890e49a0057070bb193b3.jpg
> 
> Lydia’s Prom Dress:  
> http://www.topdresses100.com/images/v/B5M87S88/special-occassion-dresses-2013-evening-dresses-afrd090303-3.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> I'm working on another sterek fic right now. It has to do with the pack going up to Derek's old cottage by a ski resort. I'm not sure when it'll be done by. Hopefully soon. Thank you so much for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed!!!


End file.
